The Calendar Club
by zariwrites
Summary: Marie McCall has had a shitty life. One bad thing after another until she utterly fell apart. Now, she's piecing her life back together slowly but surely. An old promise surfaces and in a blur of events, Marie manages to score a scholarship to the prestigious school, Ouran in Japan of all places. Will new obstacles surface? Will people be willing to save our heroine?
1. Chapter 1

When news of a famous blogger reached Headmaster Suoh by his students and colleagues, he had to know what was so exciting about a young girl online who filmed vlogs and wrote on a website. Which is why he is now seriously considering bringing the girl to his school for student speaking or perhaps even attending his prestigious school. Her name would definitely enhance the chances of the school being popular and she seemed like a wonderful influence among his students. Of course, rumors about this sort of thing spread quickly and he had no sooner officially made it his mission that he received a phone call from an old rival-slash-maybe-friend, Ootori Yoshio.

The conversation goes on and Suoh soon learns that Ootori knew the student in question's mother back in his youthful years and wishes to fulfill a promise he planned on keeping from the moment he met the woman. So at the end of this call, they both decide to travel together to meet the new student who they both want to meet-albeit for different reasons- with their sons.

This, my dear readers, is where the story begins and where the author stops sounding like some omniscient, pompous, idiot and starts writing like she normally does. My apologies.

* * *

I am completely and utterly normal. My name may be searched almost as many times as "bacon" and "porn" and my YouTube channel may have more than two million subscribers and a lot of people may or may not read my blog a lot. Other than that, the only thing setting me apart from the rest of society is the fact I am on antidepressants, sleep meds, and a strict regiment of a pack of cigarettes ever two weeks. Somewhere in there, I eat and sleep and even those differences make me a part of _some _fraction of society. Therefore, I am completely normal. Other people, though, try to convince me I am totally different and am the most dazzling thing in the world. Yeah, because the sun is brightest star in the sky. It isn't; it's just closest one around.

I even have a normal fucking name! Marie McCall. I have been off school for personal reasons. I have one direct family member and she is my little sister. I have unruly, light-brown hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. I am short for my age. That's it really. Nothing exciting. Everything is average other than how many people know me on the internet. Hell, they've even seen my face for christ's sake.

I woke up this morning (afternoon) to the sound of people packing my things without my permission. I of course yelled at them and it turned out to be my older half-sister and her husband. My legal guardians who are pretty much assholes who hate my guts. They then told me I was to be meeting important people the next day and they wished for me to stay at the same hotel. Of course, at the word hotel, I jumped at the chance. I like hotels. They've got good radios and really nice food. And the help staff are some of the nicest people in the world.

So here I am, sitting alone in my room in the clothes I fell asleep in waiting for my best friend to come to my room with my breakfast/brunch because I called her and said that I had (yet again) flushed my antidepressants down the toilet but kept the sleeping meds. Ally, being the sweetheart she is, offered to bring me food to eat so I didn't have to interact with people. How could I refuse free food and my best friend? Getting up, I go over to my bag and rummage around until I find my cigarettes and then a light. Placing one between my lips, I go into the bathroom and turn on the fan so that I don't stink up my room too badly. I light it and inhale the sweet mixture of death and nicotine into my lungs and then exhale most of the smoke residue left from my pleasureful cancer stick. I keep have this stupid thought rise up in my head as I think about what my mother had always said about smoking.

_It'll kill you eventually. That's what happened to my father. _

I bark out a laugh that is much too harsh to be called a laugh.

"Fuck it, Mom, I'm sorry but no too sorry," I say looking up at the badly painted hotel bathroom ceiling. I raise my cigarette and then inhale another breath of smokey addiction. "To you, Mother. I love you. Happy birthday. I'm sorry." And then I start crying.

* * *

It's an hour, one or two episodes of Supernatural, a cup of tea and one more cigarette later that a knock comes to the door and I get out of the bathroom and shut of the fan. I skip towards the door hoping to find my best friend and some sort of sustenance. No such luck.

"Hello. Are you Marie-Evalyn McCall?" A man asks, his English slightly accented but only a little. One can barely tell unless paying attention. He is dressed like a business man like the man next to him except this man has dark hair with flecks of gray and glasses while the other has light brown hair and brown eyes. The cigarette is still between my lips and I slowly remove it and then look at each of them realizing that Nora and Robert (legal wardens-guardians-things) are standing behind them and blow a stream of smoke after turning my head.

"This is Marie-Evalyn McCall but you can call me Marie," I respond and then move away from the door to let them in. As they file in, I arch an eyebrow at Nora and she shrugs but I know that she knows that they are doing here and what they want from me. After sitting down at the small dining table that is part of the hotel room suite, they begin talking about some school in Japan. I had heard of it at one point for an immersion project because I had been learning Japanese at the time but the school looked a bit...pretentious. They are wondering if I was willing to transfer and I answer right off the bat that no, I would not go. That prompts questioning and most of the inquiries are easy to answer except for the last one.

"Is there anything tying you to this one location? To my knowledge, you have been moving around quite frequently." Dark hair and glasses asks me while looking me in the eye (Ootori is his name...I think) and I stare back at him and then clear my throat. I smash the end of my cigarette into the ash tray with more force than needed but I continue to do so until I count to ten without punching him in is smug face.

"Not particularly but while we are on the subject, why do you know that I've been moving a lot?" I ask but his smug face remains and my gaze zeroes in on the now closing door where my guardians are now fleeing from my wrath. My hands are fists and I don't really feel like unclenching them. "They told you, huh. At any point, I am not tied here for any reason other than the fact my little sister gets to visit me on occasion." The kinder of the two (Suoh. Really happy guy with serious family issues.) looks at me, his eyes burning with that question everyone always wants to ask.

"I'm not allowed to see her. I caused an accident that had unintentionally put her in harm's way so Nora and Robert thought it would be best if I couldn't see her for more than small chunks of the year at a time. It's no big deal," I say as I wave my hand through the air. "But I prefer that I remain at a distance where she can get to me within an hour's notice."

"I see," Ootori speculates as he watches me over the rims of his wire glasses. I arc an eyebrow at his somewhat worrying, clever look on his face.

"You're devising a plan, aren't you?" I ask and he actually laughs and it isn't fake like his smile or his thanks to my guardians.

"I'll make you a deal. If you come to dinner with Mr. Suoh and I along with our families, I'll tell you my plans. In exchange, you make choose whether or not you want to go to Mr. Suoh's school instead of you guardians deciding," he suggest and I freeze up. Of course they'd ask my guardians; I'm not legally allowed to say anything in the matter. I'm still sixteen.

"Okay then. For now: get the hell out of my room," I manage to growl through my clenched teeth and that prompts them to quickly head to the door. My eyes remain at the table until Ootori calls to me.

"You are so much like your mother," he says and before I can ask him what he means, the door clicks shut and I am left alone again. Before I can punch a wall with frustration, another knock comes to my door. I yank the door almost of its hinges and let out a loud "What?!" In the hall stands my best friend with a saran wrapped plate of food and a look of fear and a frown.

"What's the matter?" She asks as I grab her hand and pull her into the room and I take the plat of food to a couch that is also in the suite.

"I had a frustrating morning," I reply and then regale my morning to her attentive ears. After I finish my report of the morning, my food is gone and I'm still upset but full.

"What the hell? Did he seriously say that?" Ally asks and I nod as I curl up, knees to my chin and eyes straight ahead at the laptop that I had brought to the sofa to watch more Supernatural.

"Yup. He knew Mom," I said quietly as I watched Castiel appear right after Dean says "He doesn't live in my ass." I don't even crack a smile and I realize that it's a bad day if SPN doesn't make me laugh.

"Then you have to go to dinner! I mean, he obviously wants to talk to you about your mom," Ally tells me and I pause the episode and look at her. Her eyes are lit up and I smile are her enthusiasm. She knows that I miss my mom and my sister and that I try to remember my mom even though I wasn't in a too-good point in our relationship at the time with my mom. Sometimes, telling your mom that you're pansexual and that you've got a girlfriend right after Mass is a bad idea.

" I guess so," I reply and Ally puts an arm over my shoulder and smiles as she clicks the play button on the screen.

"You'll be just fine. I'll even do your hair and pick out your outfit!" Ally gushes and I glare at her but at the same time smile.

"Are you serious? It's just a dinner with people, Ally. It's not like I'm meeting some famous author," I reply but the look on her face tells me to let her do this.

"Yes but I want my bestie to look especially beautiful and astounding. I bet they have really hot sons," she drools, SPN in the background.

"Yeah, as long as they aren't douchebags," I reply and then we delve into a debate about something to do with guys. All I know is that I forget for a while that it's my mom's birthday.

* * *

I stand in the elevator trying not to panic about the thought of socializing with a bunch of people I don't know. Being the stubborn-ass dumbutt I am, I refused to dress up for the occasion so I made sure to only pack jeans and shirts that made me feel comfortable with one or two sweaters for nightwear and being the amazing person Ally is, she somehow made me looking fine as hell with her limited supplies. I wore a button down, purple t-shirt, a pair of black jeans that were comfortable enough to sit in my not too baggy and my only pair of shoes: old black airwalks that had been through hell and back with me. My makeup was a meager amount of mascara, clear lip gloss, and a little bit of concealer for a scar above my eyebrow.

Walking out of the elevator, my cell beeps with several messages. The first from Ally saying good luck and to not curse as much as I sometimes do. The second from Connor who tells me that Ally told him that I was having to meet people and how he hopes I don't get angry and destroy the entire restaurant in some fit of rage. The third is from my little sister saying that she had only been told an hour before after forcing it out of Nora and that if any of them piss me off, I have total rights to beat their asses into the pavement as long as I film it. I laugh at the last one and shoot out a quick thanks and then head over to the specific restaurant that I had been told to show up at by Robert. I silently thank God that their asses wouldn't be there. I might've thrown something across the room if they decided to come.

I arrived at the restaurant and walked towards the host/hostess table and clear my throat so that whoever is supposed to be there knows to come back. They do and when they do, they look my up and down and kinda give me that 'what-the-hell-is-she-doing-here' look and I simply smile back.

"I'm one of the guests of the Suoh-slash-Ootori party," I say and I strain not to snap his neck when he doesn't even look at the reservation and asks me to leave. "Alrighty then. Have you ever heard of Nora and Robert Allenson? They're my guardians. And before you question me, I know both of their credit card numbers, their cell numbers, and their address because I fucking live there. So let me in or may the Lord bless you family that you don't live in one of their apartment complexes." His face turns white and he fumbles to get away from the podium and to lead me to the table. When he leaves, Ootori looks at me with curiousity.

"What did you do to him?" He asks and I smile at him but it's cold, cruel, and calculating.

"I'm not just a nerd with a laptop and a YouTube channel, ya' know," I reply casually as everyone at the table rises to greet me. After a flurry of names and handshakes, I sit down and try not to look up for a while. I feel too awkward without a screen to protect my mouth and an editor or best friend to watch whatever bullshit spews from my mouth.

"So, Marie," a feminine voice draws my attention and I look up to see Mrs. Ootori looking at me with the same fake happiness as Ootori's but hers is colder. "What are your interests other than your technological romps?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and I take a sip of my lemonade, calculating what words came out of my mouth.

"I actually do. I'm the one who started the gay-straight alliance at my school next to my friends and with those same passionate people, we began project Let Them Speak which allows troubled teens to call a twenty-four/seven line for any number of reasons. I also play a little bit of piano and spend some of my spare time brushing up on Latin," I reply calmly and then I take another sip of lemonade. My response is met by silence and then I look up at Mrs. Ootori with innocence plastered all over my face. "Other than that, I usually just stay at home and manage my website and write."

"And what do you write?" One of the two guys my age speaks up obviously trying to rid the table of tension. I shrug at his question.

"Anything really. Realistic fiction, historical fiction, non-fiction, scientific fiction, fanfiction, poetry, plays, etcetera. Anything I can think of, I write down so I don't forget it," I answer and my fingers itch to whip out a pack of cigarettes that I don't have because Ally confiscated them again.

"Out of all languages, why Latin? It's a dead language, no?" One of Ootori's kids asks and I smile.

"I have an interest in old texts and transcripts and Latin is my next step to Old English," I reply. "Besides, information is always best when reading the original, right?" The salads are brought over and I raise my fork to stab at the lettuce when a surprising question pounces on my unassuming ass.

"What profession would you like to pursue?" Ootori's oldest kid, I think, asks and I freeze, my fork falling from my loose grip and it makes a loud _clang _on the surface.

"Shit," I whisper but the youngest Ootori kid arcs an eyebrow and I glower at him for a second and then look at the eldest Ootori son.

"That's a debatable topic in my life," I answer, calculating my answer in my head. "I like blogging and being a vlogger quite a bit so I know that I'll never stop that but it's not _practical_. I'm not suited for a two-by-four cubicle, nine-to-five kind of person, and I'm not all too talented. My best answer choice at the moment is actually being just a freelance author." He looks surprised and a bit like he just heard a semi-funny joke that he can't laugh about. It takes quite a bit of effort not to throw my half-empty glass of lemonade at his face.

"Writing is a bit unpredictable, isn't it?" Suoh asks and I grip my fork a bit too tightly and then exhale a breath. But instead of calculating or thinking about my responses, I pray a bit, whisper "fuck it" under my breath and then turn to him.

"Because it's a lot more fun than sitting on my butt all day doing something that would make me want to stick pins in my eyes and swallow a ghost chili," I say looking him in the eye and then there's silence at the table yet again.

"It is...more fun?" Mrs. Ootori asks like she's just swallowed something gross and I put my elbow on the table and rest my cheek on my palm because being judged sucks ass and I don't give any shits anymore.

"Yes. It _is _more fun therefore I will do it. I will be selfish and do what I want because even if I'm ever dirt poor from my poor decisions, at least I can tell my kids that I had a helluva time being a moron in love with their 'job'," I answered and then took a sip of lemonade. "It actually takes a lot of guts to do what one likes and as a great author once wrote 'I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things' and he was also talking about something he loved. So yes, being a writer is more fun, and yes I am not in the business of denying myself of what I like doing." I finish my mini-rant thing right as our server comes over to ask us for our orders. The stupor my words somehow placed on these people lifts and they place their orders and we all continue eating our salads until the Suoh kid asks me about school.

"What's your favorite thing about school, Marie?" He asks as if the whole mini-tirade of mine never existed and I shrug, my face no longer on my palm but my elbow still on the table.

"Um...my world religion class," I answer and I feel all eyes on me. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"What's your favorite thing about this class?" Suoh asks and I cock my head to the side and then shake the feeling of some plan of his is cooking and answer.

"The fact that I get to learn about a lot of religions around the world and how they affect each society separately versus how America's perception on it. It's really cool especially each religion's culture's take on homosexuality," I say, a light smile on my face.

"And what's your view on homosexuality?" Suoh presses and I furrow my brow but answer nonetheless.

"Love is love. Don't hate, just appreciate," I say and then he delves into the topic with me headfirst.

"Tell me, what's you sexuality?" He asks me as the food arrives and I crack a knuckle.

"I am a pansexual," I say as I take my first bite of the pasta I had ordered.

"And that is...?" He asks and I know that he knows but he's just trying to be polite to everyone else at the table.

"Pansexual otherwise a word derived from the term 'pansexuality' whose prefix means 'all' in Greek means that my sexual attraction has zero precent to do with what's in my love interest's pants. I do, however, still feel attraction but for how the person treats me. Basically, my sexuality covers the entire gender spectrum," I explain. "Sometimes, pansexuals call themselves gender blind."

"How did you know that you were first pansexual?" He presses and I realize that I am now trapped. Suoh is smarter than he looks to do this to me. He has managed to trap me within one specific topic and will keep me here until I get angry and honest. A string of curse words fly through my head as I breathe out a sigh.

"When I was about thirteen and realized that looks were never a factor for me in relationships and neither was gender and honestly, personality is the best thing on the planet. Mr. Suoh, when did you realize that you were straight?" I inquire and I hear the other guests choke, wondering how in the hell I had gotten the idea for my question.

"And why must I realize that I am straight?" Suoh asks me apprehensively and the other guests look at me, hoping that I trip over my own words but I simply look up from my food at them.

"Well, a great poem gave me an idea. So here's something that I always throw at people who ask me that question. Why must I prove my love is authentic? Now, I'm going to throw that right back at you because it's not fair if you get to interview me about why I love and how I love. It's _your _turn to answer _me_," I reply and I take another bite of pasta. "But the real thing that frustrates me to no end is the fact it's such a hard question to answer. I mean, it's so cut and dry: I'm straight because I like women or I'm straight because I like dudes. Plain and simple. But when a person is gay, they are asked two billion and one questions and even then, people don't believe them. Chew on that for a while and then give me your answer," I reason and then I continue to eat. It's silent at this table until Suoh decides to speak up again.

"It appears that your reputation as an advocate for equal rights is true," Suoh smiles at me and I look at him curiously. "I just knew that you would be an excellent choice for our school. I had to make sure you were solid in all your beliefs and what you stand for otherwise you would be a bit too fragile for our school." My jaw drops and I search for words to describe my emotions.

"Wha...huh...wait...what in the seven levels of _hell _was that?" I ask and Ootori looks at me with a twinkle in his eye that doesn't make me want to punch him but rather ask him what the hell just happened.

"Mr. Suoh wanted to test you and it appears you passed with flying colors," Ootori says and then I close my mouth and crack a knuckle.

"Alrighty then, but I still want my answer," I grumble and Suoh's eyes twinkle and smiles at me.

"I love women and there is no real explanation for it because it isn't a choice," Suoh answers and I run his response through my mind and I look at him with surprise.

"You've read my blog. That entry was more than four months back," I say and he shrugs.

"I did my research," Suoh replies and I laugh, not harsh but happy, and sigh.

"Okay then. I have a question for Mr. Ootori though," I say, turning to the dark haired man. "When you left my room, you said something about my mom. How did you know her?"

"I met your mother when I was travelling around Asia looking at medical school that were under the Ootori Scholariship program," he explains and I briefly remember my mother mentioning saving some great business conglomerate's son from doing something stupid.

"You were that guy..." I trail off as he looks at me curiously and I look down, hoping he doesn't ask for my rendition of the story.

"So she told you about me?" He asks and I almost laugh out loud.

"She told me about a guy who almost got his sorry ass kicked because he got so fucking lost and then managed to offend some locals," I say and then slap a hand to my mouth. "Erm...sorry about that." Ootori simply nods.

"I suppose that is how Deborah would describe the situation," he mumbles and I cock an eyebrow and stifle my laugh behind my hand. "Anyway, I had made her a promise that I would help either her or her family should I ever hear about her again. Mr. Suoh just happened to mention your name and I looked you up on the internet and you look so similar to your mother so I just had to know. It seems I'm right. I will be your sponsor if you decide to go to "

"Okay, the promise part I get but why not my sister? She's got immense talent and has been in zero trouble since the day she's been on this planet. Plus she's the cutest thing to hit this planet since Meep from Phineas and Ferb," I reason and Ootori puts his hands on the table after the plates are gone, his fingers in a steeple shape.

"See, that's one of the reasons I cannot ask your sister. She is fine and successful and the promise I made your mother was if any of her family was having...trouble," Ootori says and I freeze in all movement.

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm troubled? Really? One of the largest medical conglomerates in the fucking world and you come up with freaking 'trouble'. If it hasn't occurred to you, I tried to burn my own house down, I've been dead for a total of seven minutes, I'm on more than one kind of medication for both depression and sleep and the antidepressants are halfway to the sewage plant by now. I can't even get up some days. So yeah, if you're gonna be that kind of person who sugars the situation, I am troubled," I say, my voice not cracking and not a single pause in my syntax because I had said this so many times before to people who decided to pity me. I don't want pity. I need someone to push me to do the things I don't want to do. Not someone who will coddle and hold me and cover my eyes and ears all throughout the ordeal.

"Alright then," Ootori says and then leans forward. "I do know that you are a manic depressive teenager who has been through one thing after another. You also suffer from sleep deprivation but according to your blog - yes I read through it - you deprive yourself of sleep which is a form of self harm. I know that you have been declared legally dead on three different occasions and have been admitted to the hospital for malnutrition and sleep deprivation more than five times. I know that you have quite the collection of scars all over your body as a result of your depression," at this everyone at the table looks at me and I make no move to cover the scars on my neck. "But your past is no excuse for your decisions now. I want to help you but you have to stop being a selfish _brat _for awhile for that to happen." The words didn't sting but they rang true in my ears and I fight the urge to smile at the man who had hit the nail on the head.

"Well, you sure do your research," I say as I get up from the table. "I accept your offer to go to your school. And I accept your help. Thank you." I call over my shoulder as I leave the restaurant. "Oh, and tell the host I didn't mean a thing that I said."

* * *

After getting into my room, I drop onto my bed and think about the offer of a lifetime I was jut given. I accepted help. Happily. Because someone offered it properly. Thank the gods. I remember the look on all their faces and kind of laugh about the two guys who were my age and their faces they made. What really boggles my mind was that the youngest Ootori hadn't said shit. He just sat there observing everyone. A black notebook next to his plate and his fingers were always itching to reach for the pen in his front pocket. The other one, the blonde, was obviously his best friend the way he kept glancing at his dark haired friend next to him as if to say "Start talking dumbass!" They were complete opposites yet they were good friends in the sense. They balanced each other out.

I put my hand up and look at my five fingers and the empty spaces in between. I guess it is time for a change. New school. New people. New culture. New country. Let's do this Marie.

* * *

**hey there guys! it's Zari! I know this fic came as a surprise but damn, this idea has already put up roots in my head and I couldn't sleep last night until I wrote it down. So here you go. a new fic to help y'all while some of you wait for Building Blocks to be updated because I'm a moron. I hope you liked it. please give me feedback. don't flame or be an ass about it. please be nice. review. favorite and follow and all the stuff if you want to know what happens to Marie. :) **

**~Zari-chan **

** P. S. I kept writing it as Mr. Suoh or Ootori because when someone speaks English, they don't add the honorifics...right? I feel like an ignorant ass for saying that. Message me if you think otherwise please. Thanks. **


	2. In Which She Meets The Hosts

**hey, looky here, zari decided to post stuff after like, two days. woo hoo. **

**i own nothing so don't fucking sue me. **

**btw, in the previous chapter there was a sentence that I dropped off at because i got distracted and forgot to finish it. Mr. Ootori is talking about he'll be a sponsor to Marie if she accepts to go to Ouran. the reason for the sponsorship instead of a scholarship fund will be explained in the chapter. **

**Chapter One (because I couldn't put title the previous chapter and my computer is mean to me): In Which She Meets the Hosts **

* * *

After that dinner, I had recieved a plane ticket that was dated three weeks away from the current date, an application for a scholarship, a welcome letter, and a guidebook to Ouran. For those three weeks, I packed, studied, kept in touch with the youngest Ootori whose name is Kyoya and is a total ass but damn smart. I also brushed up on Japanese and a bit of reading. My blog was updated and so were my friends. Ally was sad and insisted upon alway shaving me text her no matter what and Connor wanted a new notepad and pictures of any new foods he had never tried for his blog. When I boarded the plane, I was hit with a flurry of text, twitter, tumblr, and youtube notifications right before liftoff. All of them wishing me good luck and safety on my plane ride.

My plane ride was long and filled with stops but I had downloaded every episode of Sherlock, Ten Inch Hero (real movie, thirteen out of ten would recommend), and Spirited Away so I wasn't bored. Plus I had managed a thirty minute nap and I had finished two short novels and revised a draft of some stories that I had brought along. All in all, it was a great chance to do the shit I hadn't bother to do for weeks.

But now I'm in an chilly airport in tights, an old t-shirt with a small ghost and the word "BOO" on it, and my trusty pair of airwalks with a messenger bag and a large suitcase waiting for someone to either find me or for me to find them. Of course, being the lazy person I am, I sit down at one of the many benches outside while I look around, my blue baseball cap shielding my eyes from the harsh summer-almost-autumn sun. I place my earphones in my ears and try to ignore the hustle and bustle of the people around me. After a couple minutes of waiting, a hand taps my shoulder and I jump up from my seat and turn my head. Pulling the chords from my ears, I smile at the kind man who was holding a sign with my name on it in both kanji and neatly written English.

"Hello, you are McCall, Mari-Evalyn-san, right?" He asks and I remember to speak in Japanese.

"Um, yeah that's me. Oh, I'll carry my own luggage thank you. I don't want to burden you," I say quickly as I grab my bag and pop out the handle. He smiles at me and begins walking with me towards a limousine which I guess is the Ootori's.

"The three Ootori sons are here to greet you along with Suoh Tamaki-sama," he says as I lift my luggage into the trunk but keep my bag on my shoulder. I scrunch my face up at the mention of people.

"Really?" I ask and to my surprise, he laughs a bit and smiles.

"Don't worry. They are all on their best behavior although Suoh-sama is a bit...hyper," he reasons and I giggle a bit as I walk towards the side of the car and open the door for myself.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being in a good mood," I say and he nods, smiling, and then walks to the driver's side door as I get in and close my door.

"Hello, Marie-san! Welcome to Japan!" The energetic one whom the driver had called Tamaki greets me and I reach out a hand and shake his.

"Erm...thanks," I say as I retract my hand and adjust my cap.

"How was your flight, McCall-san?" One of them asks...the second eldest I think. Akito is is name.

"Fine, I guess. My foot fell asleep at one point and the person sitting next to me snored but other than that it was okay. I ended up getting his Oreos," I answer absentmindedly as I put one earphone in.

"I see. Unfortunately, Akito and I will not be able to come with you this afternoon to get your school supplies," the eldest (Yuuichi) apologizes and I shrug because: 1) I know he doesn't care and 2) I don't care if they are there.

"That's okay," I mumble as I stare out the window at the bustling city as we pass by it. The blurs form their own colors and I can't help but be fascinated by how they look.

"You will be going to the Ootori main house first so you can put your things there," Yuuichi tells me and I look at him curiously.

"Is my host family not ready yet? Did I come a bit earlier than necessary?" I inquire but Yuuichi shakes his head and offers me a placid (fake) smile.

"No, not anything like that. They are simply still preparing for your arrival; they want you to be as comfortable as possible," he answers me and I nod slowly.

"Oh, alright then. So I go to the Ootori main house, then go shopping for my school shit - I mean supplies," I rush my words and then bit down on my tongue as Tamaki looks at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sorry," I say sheepishly and I swear that I could hear the driver smiling. Akito clears his throat.

"Yes that is correct. You may take a shower and rest for a bit before your little excursion. This is where we get off," he says as the limo pulls over to a large building. Both he and Yuuhichi say their goodbyes and get out of the limo, closing the doors behind them and I sigh with relief and slouch down into the leather cushions.

"Fucking Christ Almighty, who stuck a stick a mile high up their asses," I grumble as I face plant into the seats.

"Didn't you say you would be watching how much you curse from now on, Marie?" Kyoya asks and I can hear the actual threatening undertone: _I'll tell your sister, Ally, and Connor_.

"Fuck you _Kyo-kyo_," I say, sarcasm dripping from the dreaded nickname I had given him.

"You two...know each other? I mean, other than the time you two were at that dinner?" Tamaki asks and I wave my hand as Kyoya explains.

"My father told me to keep in contact with her so she could adjust to life here and so she would brush up on Japanese," he answers and I turn my head to smirk at Kyoya.

"Of course, he wasn't expecting what a stubborn ass I am and I learned a bunch of swear words in no time at all," I say happily and Tamaki's jaw drops as he stares at Kyoya.

"You taught her those dirty words?" Tamaki freaks out and Kyoya glares at me and I simply smile at him and wave my hand through the air again.

"Calm down, Blondie; I already knew them in English. I just needed to know them in Japanese," I say cheekily and Kyoya glares at me again and then adjusts his glasses.

"Away from that topic, did you take your medications?" He asks and I freeze up and wish that I could possibly shrink into my seat.

"Erm...maybe...I...flushed them...down a...toilet," I whisper into the leather seat and I can feel Kyoya's gaze zero in on the back of my head and I burrow my face further and cover my head with my messenger bag praying that Kyoya didn't ask me to elaborate.

"I'm sorry. What was that, _Marie-Evalyn_," he growls. The bastard. Of course he presses.

"Playing the full name card. That's low Ootori. Below the belt," I sass as I move my face so only my messenger bag is between us.

"_Marie_," he growls again and I sit up, putting my messenger bag down.

"_No__,_" I say, "and I won't say anything else on the matter, _asshat_."

"You _will _tell me unless you want your website suspended and no internet connection for a month," he threatens and I look him in the eye and we are face to face in seconds.

"You wouldn't fucking dare," I hiss, inches between us and the air is vibrating with frustration and anger from both of us.

"Yes I would," Kyoya whispers and the limo is silent for a bit. I lean back and sigh and then look off to the side for a bit.

"_Iflushedthemdownatoilet_," I say really fast and Kyoya arcs an eyebrow.

"One more time so I don't have to record you and put it through a voice recognition software," Kyoya presses and I close my eyes and force my tongue to slow down a bit.

"I flushed them down the airplane toilet on my way from Las Vegas to L. A.," I say and there is silence and Kyoya sighing and Tamaki breathing as if to take in what he just saw.

"I can't do anything for now but I'll think up a suitable punishment later. But right now, you are to leave all your medications with me until further notice," he says and I grumble as I hand the bottles over to him.

"I hate you," I mumble as I turn to face the window again. He shrugs.

"The feeling is mutual," he replies.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I sass. Tamaki looks between the two of us.

"Are you two dating?" Tamaki asks and I start choking on air and Kyoya is forced to adjust his glasses over and over. I keep coughing as Kyoya stares at his best friend.

"Whatever gave you _that _idea Tamaki?" Kyoya asks and Tamaki shrugs.

"You're both arguing like an old couple," Tamaki responds and I resume breathing normally.

"Yeah, or like a couple having a domestic. Really, Tamaki? Why the hell would we be dating?" I ask incredulously as the limo pulls up to what I assume is the main house.

"Well you two..." Tamaki begins but I get out of the car and grab my luggage before he can finish his sentence.

"Oh, would you look at the time," I declare while looking a watch that doesn't exist on my wrist. I grab my luggage and head inside to be met by a flurry of servants. Before I know it, I've taken a shower and am laying on a bed, about to pass out and when I do, I've totally forgotten about the one little detail that keeps me awake most nights.

* * *

_I am walking. The ground is concrete. It's summer but my feet aren't burning and I don't feel like Satan has risen and turned Earth into a sauna. It feels normal but in the Night Vale sort of normal: strange. _

_I take a look around and realize that everywhere, everything is basically repetition of the same street corner and name, same tree planted there, same number of flower beds. Heck, even the flower arrangement and color are the same. Continuing my walk, I realize that there is something going on in the corner of my eye. Mumbled and garbled noises. For brief seconds, I can see my friends and family getting hurt. For minutes on end I can hear their distressed screams and cries and pleas for life and for my help. But the second I turn around, they're not there. And I'm alone. _

_All alone. _

* * *

I wake up with a jerk and look at the clock on the table next to my bed. I had been asleep for about an hour. I get up and head to the bathroom, wash my face, and then wince when I see my reflection. I have dark circles beneath each eyes, my cheeks are splotchy like I've been crying which I might have been in my sleep, and my hair is a mess.

After several antagonizing minutes, I manage to comb my hair into submission and put it in a lazy side braid. I then move into my room and rummage around my luggage for one of outfits I had packed in case my stuff hadn't arrived on time. Changing out of my previous clothes, I now wear a plain blue, v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts that were short enough so I wouldn't be too hot but I covered enough of my scars not to freak anyone out. I grab a hoodie just in case and head out of my room to find Kyoya and Tamaki.

Minutes later, I find a kind maid who helps me find Kyoya's room and then leaves me and I don't blame her; Kyoya is one scary son of a bitch. I don't even knock and just head on in to be met with a pillow to my face. It falls to ground while I listen to Tamaki lecturing Kyoya who is glaring in my direction as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Are you alright, princess?" Tamaki asks as he rushes to my side as I rub my nose and I shrug.

"I'm fine but my nose kinda hurts," I answer as I rub my nose one last time and throw the pillow back at Kyoya which smacks him in the face causing his glasses to fall off. I laugh a bit at his frustrated groan and he stands up from where he was sitting and heads towards the door.

"I suppose that now that you're awake, we should get going to buy your school supplies," he suggests and I shrug and head down the hall.

"Alrighty then, cap'n! What is the first thing on our list?" I inquire as we get into the limo. I take notice to Tamaki furiously tapping out some text to someone of obvious importance.

"Well, first we must get you the basics: pencils, pens, notebooks, etcetera," Kyoya lists off and I nod as I look out the window.

"Obviously. Then I have to get a couple books and a _uniform _that looks like the love child of a mushroom and a marshmallow gone wrong," I say, my face scrunching up at the word uniform. "Thank goodness I got out of that mess with Headmaster Suoh." Kyoya looks at me curiously.

"How did you manage that?" He asks and I shrug.

"I told him that unless he wanted me in sweatpants and t-shirts every day of the year, he would allow me to alter the uniform to my liking," I answer as the limo stops at a couple shops that were apparently now populated with students from Ouran. I try not to look at anyone while I wander into a school supply store and grab a couple notebooks and a weird notepad for Connor. I also grab a pack of pens and pencils along with a cute rabbit pen for Ally. Tamaki is suddenly by my side and staring at the odd array of supplies I'm holding.

"You like these sorts of things?" He asks and I shake my head, smiling.

"No, not really. My best friends, Ally and Connor, do though. Connor collects weird sorts of notepads and notebooks and Ally likes anything that is generally cute," I say as I grab a graph notebook from a shelf and then wander around the store lazily while I look for Kyoya.

"Tamaki-senpai!" A shrill voice calls out and I try not to glare at the girl who come running towards us with her little friends. She analyzes me and with a quick flash of disgust in her eyes, she turns her full and utter attention to the ditzy blonde at my side. "Who is this..._commoner_?" I arc an eyebrow but keep completely silent as I readjust my hold on the supplies in my arms.

"She's the new transfer student at Ouran on a scholarship," Tamaki practically glows as if mentioning my scholarship is some big trophy. The girl's posse watch my movements and I shrug at them.

"I'm good at writing," I grunt as I shift my hold again. These notebooks are getting heavy and they are starting to dig into the crooks of my arms. Her nose scrunches up in something I can only describe as distain as she turns to Tamaki again.

"Are you sure this is that girl that your father has been bragging about?" She questions and Tamaki looks at her with curiosity and I feel rage make my blood boil but I keep my mouth shut hoping the girl doesn't elaborate. She does, of course. "I mean, she doesn't look like much and she certainly isn't acting the part as some world-renowned blogger. Maybe she's lying." I feel my blood stop boiling and the atmosphere around me turn ice cold.

"That is my cue," I say as I purposely shove her shoulder as I walk past, "to fucking leave you bitch. And a suggestion: before you talk to someone who you've never met, pull the stick that's shoved a mile up your ass." I walk away, Tamaki calling after me as I wander about the store searching for Kyoya and I find him towards the front of the store, thankfully not surrounded by anyone.

"Is that all you need?" He asks and I nod, keeping my mouth shut, my molars grinding and my jaw sore as hell. We walk over to the check out as he glances at me every so often in the line. "Are you alright?" His question, for some reason, pisses me the fuck off.

"Yeah. Just swell. I was just mocked by girls whom I am expected to go to school with who don't think I deserve the scholarship I have," I snap and I begin chewing on my nails, peeling and biting until I draw blood and Kyoya carefully takes my hands from my mouth and puts them at my sides. He then gives me a piece of gum which I gladly take from him.

"Thanks," I say as I place the stuff I'm buying on the counter to be rung up by the sale person.

"So you've met some of the girls who attend the Host Club, have you?" Kyoya asks as he pays and I grab the plastic bag. I scowl as we begin walking towards the place where I'm supposed to pick up my uniform.

"Yeah and here's a question: Do all girls at your school have a twist in their panties or are they born to be that bitchy to strangers?" I interrogate and Kyoya lets out a short laugh and smirks at me.

"To be honest, I think it's both. Although, some girls at the school aren't so bad; you just ran into the brats," he replies and my jaw drops.

"Did-did I just hear what I think I heard?" I question, faking the shock in my voice and he glares at me. "Did I just hear the Kyoya Ootori _smack talk _and then tell me that _not all people are grumpy shits_? The world is truly ending. Armageddon is upon us." He flicks my forehead and I shove him lightly back. _  
_

"If the world were truly ending," Kyoya reasons, "and that is a big 'if', then Tamaki would have gotten laid." I almost choke on air at his reason so I stifle my laughs behind my free hand which is carrying my sweater.

"Well put, Kyo, well put," I giggle as we walk into the uniform shop only to be greeted by two red heads talking to a petite brunette.

"But Haruhi, you just have to try this on!" One of them (obviously the ring leader) reasons.

"You'll look so cute in it!" The other adds and I can't help but laugh at the deadpan look the girl gives them.

"I don't care; I don't want to wear it," she says and I completely lose it when the twins and her have a staring contest. I can tell they're staring but for a different reason than the cackling girl in the entryway.

"_Senpai_?"

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, what are you all doing here?" Kyoya asks and there is some actual surprise in his voice as I look up.

"We were trying to get-"

"Haruhi to try on the girl's uniform." I stare at them for a length of time and I cocked my head to the side.

"So they really do finish each other's sentences," I mumble to myself, blinking.

"They dragged me here," the girl, who I'm guessing is Haruhi, replies.

"Who is-"

"this girl?" The twins ask, sidling up next to each side of me. I smile at the both of them.

"I'm Marie, the new transfer student on scholarship at your school. Nice to meet you," I say offering them each a hand. They stare at my hands for a second and then shake them willingly. Haruhi walks over and extends her hand and as soon as the twins let go of my hand, I shake hers.

"I'm Fujioka, Haruhi and these two are Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi introduces and I smile.

"Now that those introductions are finished, I think it's time we get your uniform, Marie," Kyoya says, doing the whole glasses-flashy thing that scares the other three, I laugh and shrug.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy Glasses," I say flippantly as I walk over to the desk where a kind woman has been waiting patiently. "Hello, there! I'm here to pick up a set of uniforms in the name McCall, Marie-Evalyn." The lady smiles at me and tells me that she'll be right back and then comes back with several boxes of, each with a different article of uniform. She then suggests I try them on so she can alter them if need be. After changing, I walk out and both twins stare at my uniform while Kyoya glares.

"What the _hell _did you do to the uniform?" Kyoya inquires and I shrug.

"I altered it to my liking," I answer as I look in the mirror. The skirt went a bit above my knees and I was wearing my shorts underneath and it was solid black with a little yellow and light purple plaid pattern. The rest was basically a boy's uniform just modified so I would comfortable.

"Why not-"

"The regulated dresses?" The twins as and I shrug.

"I've never really liked dresses; I tend to ruin them or something so I decided a skirt was the smartest course of action. And before you say anything Kyoya, I'll wear freaking tights in the winter and early spring and socks the rest of the time," I say and Kyoya moves his jaw up and down as if to say something but he kept his tongue. I change out of the outfit in the changing room and fold it back into the box and carry the several packages out.

"You can leave them here and get them when you're ready to leave," the saleswoman says and I smile at her gratefully.

"Awesome! Thanks!" I thank her and then walk out of the shop with the twins, Kyoya, and Haruhi in tow. I walk with Haruhi while the twins and Kyoya talk.

"So you're the great 'honor student'," I joke and Haruhi sighs and runs a hand through her short hair.

"I suppose you could say that," Haruhi says and I smile at her.

"Well, I'm glad that not all the people I'm going to school with are complete and utter assholes," I say and Haruhi smiles at me.

"Thank Kami-sama for that," she mumbles and I laugh. "So what brought you to Ouran?" I shrug and look ahead at Kyoya's head.

"I got a chance of a lifetime to come to a school in a culture rich country for free on the account that I can write well. Well, that and I'm honoring my mom," I explain as we continue walking. "Apparently Kyoya's dad knew my mom back in the day so and my mom did some great service to him which was basically her keeping him from getting his ass kicked and he promised to help her or her family. So I guess he's fulfilling that promise by being my sponsor."

"I didn't think the scholarship kids didn't need a sponsor? I'm one myself and I didn't require one," Haruhi reasons and I sigh.

"I have a couple...medical complications. Nothing serious but according to Ootori, I need eyes on me a lot." I scratch the back of my neck and shrug. "So...yeah. I kinda really need the sponsor."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Haruhi apologizes but I wave my hand at the issue and laugh it off.

"It's no biggie. I'm just really fucked up," I reason as we arrive at a cafe where Tamaki seems to be sitting already. Haruhi freezes in her step for a second. It was barely there but I saw it. I arc an eyebrow at the brunette who only lets a little bit of her embarrassment show on her cheeks and I grin at her and nudge her arm and she frowns at me. I put my hands in the air but I continue to smile.

"Look at you, Haru, hittin' on your _mphf_," my words are muffled by her hands as she desparately tries to shut me up and when she lets me go, I simply laugh at her embarrassment and sit down, the back of the chair facing the table as I straddle the seat.

"Can't you act appropriately in public?" Kyoya scolds and I glare at him and stick my tongue out like that mature girl I am.

"Can't you stop being a totally pretentious ass for ten seconds?" I sass back and we glare at each other for a couple seconds until Tamaki clears his throat and we both turn to him.

"Are you two completely sure you aren't married?" He asks and I flick his forehead.

"Completely sure, moron," I answer as I stare off at the sidewalk of people.

"You two fight-"

"Like an old couple."

"Why do I think you two talked to Tamaki earlier?" I question as I look at the twins who are whistling and looking away from me.

"Can you two keep from having a domestic before Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai get here? I don't want to get in between you two having a fight," Haruhi suggests and I shrug.

"As long as he stops being a prat," I grumble and Kyoya glares at me.

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Mori-senpai! Hani-senpai!" Haruhi calls out with slight desperation and I turn to see a giant and a total midget. They look just how Kyoya described them.

"Erm...hi,"I say as I look up at the tall one and then at the short one sitting on his shoulders. "I'm Marie. Nice to meet you both."

"Hello Marie-chan! It's so awesome to meet you finally! We've been so excited to finally see you, ne Takashi?" The short one says. This one is definitely Haninozuka if Kyoya's descriptions are correct. Which means the tall one is Morinozuka. He's supposed to be the eldest son of my host family.

"Ah," Morinozuka says and they both pull up chairs and we all order and then silence. It's the awkward kind that occurs when you can't think of what to say because you've just met the person. That's the kind of silence. Kyoya stares at me like it's my fault and I roll my eyes at him. Blame it on the new girl, great asshat. What a gentleman.

"So what are you most excited for at Ouran?" Tamaki asks as if the silence had never occurred and I silently thank the powers above that he's so good at being social.

"To be able to use their instruments freely," I answer and I'm almost drooling over the thought of all the pianos that would be at my disposal. "I haven't played in a while so I'm happy to start practicing again."

"You play the piano as well?" Tamaki asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I used to take lessons for a while," I reply as I look down at my hands. "Then I quit."

"Well that won't do! I'll teach you myself," Tamaki declares and I look up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Okay, I don't mean to hurt your ego or something and I bet that you're a great teacher and all but...I'm a _really _shitty student man. Ask Kyoya," I say sheepishly and Kyoya shrugs and nods in silent agreement.

"I'm sure you're not too bad," Tamaki says, totally set on teaching me piano and I laugh at his enthusiasm. He definitely reminds me of Catherine...my knuckles turn white as I clench them into fists and I hope that no one can see them.

"What are your favorite pieces to play on the piano?" Haruhi asks and I relax my fists at her normal question and lay my elbow on the table and rest my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Victor's Piano Solo from Corpse Bride and To Love's End from Inuyasha," I answer after thinking about it for a bit.

"Quite the romantic, huh?" One of the twins says and I look down, my cheeks feeling flushed.

"I am not," I argue and I try not to cover my face.

"She's blushing! You're so cute, Marie-chan!" Haninozuka gushes and I abandon all pride left and cover my face.

"I am not," I mumble from behind my hands as a group of guys passes by and whistles at us making me burrow further into my hands. "Oh, God, please make it stop."

"Why? If you're cute, it should be acknowledged," Tamaki announces and I glare at him through my fingers.

"Do _not _call me cute or I will rip your vocal chords out," I growl and Tamaki shrinks back as our orders come to the table and I refrain from throwing a strawberry from my fruit salad at Kyoya's smirking face.

"Why don't you-"

"Like being called cute?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask and I shrug, spoon in my mouth.

"Well, I suppose it's because I'm the older sibling and I'm used to people never regarding my looks and looking at my very adorable little sister. That and I don't really come off as cute to people," I reason as I pick out a raspberry and pop it into my mouth.

"Well, I still think you're cute, Marie-chan!" Haninozuka says and I smile at him, not scolding him seeing as he means no harm and he is adorable.

"Thanks...I think," I say and then turn back to my fruit salad and out of the corner of my eye, I see Haruhi looking at my strawberries I kept piling to the side. Without a word, I give them over to her and she moves to give them back but I giggle.

"You can have them; I don't really like strawberries," I say and she gladly starts eating them I pop another raspberry into my mouth.

"The Host Club!" A voice shrieks and a group of girls with the three from earlier rush over to the table. The club members look panicked and keep looking at Haruhi as the group gets closer. I remember Kyoya briefly mentioning that nobody knows that Haruhi is a girl. I take my hoodie and put it on her shoulders and the hood on her head. I motion for her to zip it up and just in time too as the girls make it to the table, glancing our way before engaging in conversation with the Host Club. For a couple minutes, Haruhi and I aren't required to really talk so we just sit trading hilarious faces and snickers until they make a comment.

"So who are these two?" One of the girls ask and before any of them could remove Haruhi's hood, I speak up.

"Hi, I'm Marie and I'll be transferring to Ouran for the second semester and this is my cousin, Emily. Her skin is quite sensitive to the UV rays that the sun emits so she always wears a sweater outdoors and she's quite shy and speaks no Japanese so I'll have to ask you to direct all questions to me," I say as politely as possible and even the Host Club appears surprised at my behavior change.

"Oh...alright," one of the girls says and the others grumble and I pray that I got the lying gene in my family. "How do you know the Host Club?"

"Kyoya Ootori's father is my scholarship sponsor at school and he took me out right after my flight to buy supplies along with his friend, Tamaki, who has kindly allowed by my cousin and I to meet the rest of their friends. Emily only came to make sure I adjusted well," I answer, my responses for possible questions already formulated in my head.

"Why doesn't Emily just speak for herself?" One of the girls presses and I bite my tongue from saying any swear words. Can't they take a fucking hint?

"As I said, she is quite shy and doesn't like speaking to strangers," I reply hoping they believe my bluff. They back off a bit and then one of them looks me up an down.

"So you're the new scholarship student?" She asks and I nod.

"I can write well and I got lucky with the scholarship thing," I explain and then internally wince. Really? You write a blog, are known for your sense of honesty yet this is what utter shit comes out of your mouth? How amazing, Marie. Good job.

"I see. Where are you from?" Another girl asks and I shrug.

"Technically, I was born in Louisiana but when I was three we moved to Las Vegas, Nevada to help out part of the family," I explain and their faces are covered in disgust.

"So you're from Las Vegas which is, correct me if I'm mistaken, nick named 'Sin City'?" One of the girls points out and I almost drop the act but I give her a smile like liquid nitrogen.

"Yup. And I don't regret being from one of the shittiest cities in the America because it's amazing and brilliant and it's so much more than strippers, clubs, and prostitutes," I say, the freezing smile still on my face until one of their questions slaps me hard in the face.

"Where are those scars from?" One of them asks. This girl isn't looking to make fun of me; she's honestly curious. Kyoya and Tamaki stare at me, wondering what my response will be.

"I got into a lot of fights and lost most of them," I say, swallowing the lump in my throat and hope that they don't ask me to elaborate.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, we were eating. We will see you at school in a week," Kyoya declares and after a couple minutes the girls leave and Haruhi returns my hoodie. I put it on as fast as I can and shove my hands into the pockets.

"You know she didn't mean any harm," Tamaki says after we leave the cafe and I nod and sigh with frustration.

"Yeah, I know Blondie, but it still sucks that no matter what, my decisions will haunt me," I explain quietly as we walk behind everyone else. "Just make sure that nobody finds out what they're really from."

"Marie, you know that you're going to have to-"

"I _know_," I snap and Tamaki shrinks back at the harshness in my voice. I tug at my braid and close my eyes for a second. "Sorry about that. It's just...I don't like it when people know. I don't like the looks of pity I get and the worry that I burden them with, ya' know. So unless it's totally necessary, don't say a word, alright?" Tamaki glances at me but nods in silent agreement. We catch up with the Host club and after an hour or two of shenanigans, we all part our separate ways and I go home with Kyoya. After a while in the car, I fall asleep, leaning against a very warm and very soft pillow. Then I wake up in my bed and look at my bedside clock. Twelve A. M. How did I get into my room? My question gets its answer when I look at my phone. A text from Kyoya.

"_You're heavy._"

I laugh and close my eyes while I fall back into my bed. I like it here, I decide. It's not so bad and these people are great. Perhaps this won't be too bad.

* * *

**haha. that was a shitty chapter. sorry you had to endure that. i love you all. don't kill me. **

**anyway, my little sister actually helped me with a bit of this outline because i couldn't think of anything and she was like "why not have her get off the plane and then go shopping and then meet the hosts throughout the day?" **

**my sister is a genius. **

**anyway, please review and favorite and follow and all that jazz if you like this. **

**Next Chapter: **

**A new character is introduced and Marie pours tea on someone! **

**(also, everyone thinks that Kyoya and Marie are dating. i wonder why...heh heh.) **

**~Zari-chan**


	3. In Which She Has Her First Day

**Chapter Two: In Which She Has Her First Day**

* * *

Please read Author's Note at the end. Plus I own nothing.

* * *

Waking up early is a pain in my ass. Especially when I wake up and the first thing that I have to do is wake another human being up. I'm no sugar queen in the morning and I don't usually do favors for people but this morning is special. This little mob of maids is standing before Kyoya's door like it's the gate to Tartarus or something and I find out that it's a bitch to wake Kyoya up. Being the_ amazing _friend and charge I am, I decide that I'll help the maids so they can go about their duties. After convincing them to leave, I run to my room still in my pajamas, and find a roll of multicolored duct tape and an air horn. Running back to his room, I carefully open his door and duct tape the air horn's button to 'ON' and then tossed it in. Sprinting to my room, I lock the door and start running the shower so Kyoya can't barge in if he suddenly decides to get his ass up.

The shower is cold and so is the air in my room so I dress quickly into my school my uniform and put my hair into a side braid so the water doesn't drip everywhere. I pack my school bag and go to my laptop. I have a good thirty minutes to myself before I actually have to go downstairs and eat so I turn my laptop on and quickly write a blog entry about this morning and how I hope all my little readers have a lovely day. Posting this, I check my iPod and realize that I have fifteen minutes to still laze around but wanting to explore, I decide to walk to the kitchens to see what we're having for breakfast.

Opening my door but a crack, I gaze out from the small crack to make sure that Kyoya isn't stomping around like the grumpy pants he apparently is in the morning. After my sort surveillance, I sprint out of my room, down the hall, descend the hall, and dodge into the kitchen to be met with a grumpy cook muttering in Russian accented English, two maids whose hands are moving faster than the eye can see and the smells of fresh muffins baking. (**A/N i refuse to type the cook's dialogue in fucking Russian, a'ight. use your imagination**)

"Agh! And who is this one?" The cook cries out and I smile at her and respond in English.

"I'm the student staying here for a week or two. At least until my actual host family is ready for me," I smile. "And I gotta say, I'm usually not hungry but the smell of those muffins are making me ravenous." The cook 'bah's at me and tells me my flattery is getting me no where and my grin grows. I learn that the two maids/apprentices' names are Riko and Miyoko. Both live in the are with their families and are attending college. The main cook's name is Agata and she loves working for the family. She took care of Kyoya as a kid and knows him better than any of the other maids. Agata also loves getting compliments on her food because after my "flattery", she hands me a chocolate muffin and a blueberry muffin along with a comment about how "I look unhealthy" and how I need more meat on my bones.

"So you're only staying here for a couple days?" Miyoko asks; she is the taller and of the two and is definitely the more sensible one because Riko is very much like a child. I nod and take another bite of blueberry.

"Yeah. I'm here until my host family is finished preparing for my arrival. Whatever that means," I answer and I lick my fingers and then start on my chocolate muffin.

"I see. How are you getting along with the Ootori sons?" Riko asks, her eyes gleaming with mischief. She's fishing for gossip and her short and stocky being is buzzing with youthful energy.

"Pretty well, I guess. Kyoya pisses me off though," I respond and dodge a hit dealt by Agata's wooden spoon.

"Don't use that kind of language in my kitchen," she warns with a serious face but with chocolate eyes that gleam. I laugh a bit and take another bite from my muffin.

"That reminds me; Kyoya will be rather angry when he gets to the kit-" I am in the middle of my sentence and as if I have the power to summon the devil, the shadow king shows himself in the kitchen, a dark aura surrounding his being. And I am scared. Shitless.

"_What the hell did you think you were doing__?!_" Kyoya growls at me, his face centimeters from mine and I can't back up because of the counter now pressing against my ass.

"Well, I was thinking about breakfast and destiel and how I hadn't slept well and how I wouldn't mind if the king of moodiness had his ass handed to him at an appropriate time in the morning," I respond with venom dripping sweetly from my words. "Plus you scare your staff shiteless. Maybe you should tone down your Satan and turn on that Host charm in the morning, eh?"

"How would you feel if I got rid of your internet connection for the rest of the month?" Kyoya threatens and I am so close to throwing back an insult but instead, I feel a wooden spoon whap my the top of my butt and see the same happen to Kyoya. We both jump and yelp, ending up with both of us rubbing our butts and our foreheads from when we knocked heads.

"No fighting in my kitchens!" Agata scolds in rough Japanese as she wags her spoon at us. I bite my lip and rub my still-stinging butt cheek. "Kyoya, don't talk to a lady like that. Marie, do not instigate his anger because we all know he has quite a temper on him."

"Sorry, Agata," I mumble and I can hear Kyoya mutter something similar to that. Agata's glare recedes and I hear Miyoko and Riko giggling at us. Kyoya is glaring at me from the corner of his eye and I roll my eyes. As we both walk out of the kitchen, I get another whap to the ass and Kyoya laughs aloud at my girlish squeak.

* * *

"My butt hurts," I whine as I sit down at the table and cross my legs in my seat as I munch on an apple I grabbed when I sat down.

"Well, you did get us into trouble," Kyoya reminds me but I know that his ass is still stinging from the hit of Agata's spoon of doom.

"You wouldn't fucking wake up," I grumble and then bite into my apple. Kyoya opens his mouth to say something but his two brothers walk into the dining room and his mouth snaps shut and I smirk at him. He rolls his eyes and stick my tongue out at him slightly.

"Good morning," they both greet. Kyoya returns their greetings with a shit-eating grin but I shrug my shoulders.

"It's Monday and it's before twelve p.m.; I shouldn't even be awake yet," I state and then take another bite of apple.

"You're actually eating today," Akito notes and I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Sherlock for your ever-_brilliant _observation. Please, enlighten me with more or your knowledge of the obvious," I grumble, my words dipped and candy-coated in sarcasm.

"You're in a good mood," Yuuichi states and I shrug again.

"Completely. Totally. I feel like a little ray of sunshine. I slept on angel's wings and these aren't bags underneath my eyes. I was blessed by Cecil Baldwin as 'The One Who Shall Make It'," I profess as I uncross my legs and get up from the table, leaving an apple in my place and walk towards the door. "I'm going to go upstairs and read. Bye." Without protests, I walk out of the dining room.

It had become a pattern in the day. I would walk into the dining room, make sarcastic conversation-slash-banter, maybe eat or just sip on coffee with a lot of creamer, and then leave when I feel that I've made my appearance of the day and have fulfilled its purpose. It isn't that I was upset with any of them. Far from it. It's just been a really long time since I've talked to people who haven't put up with my bullshit for very long to get my sense of humor. If anything, breakfast with one of my friends is just them filling me in on what my fan's are saying, what school is asking me to do, and what the news is. It also is usually me staring into space and then suddenly going off onto a tangent about oranges or how much I really hate waiting, etcetera, etcetera. Being forced to socialize is really hard, okay?

So I go up to my room and flop down onto my chair and sit in front of my laptop for a bit. And by a bit, I mean fifteen minutes of me staring at a wall, wondering about whether or not I can skip gym today and take a nap or want the teacher to like me even a little bit. I choose the first option, in the end, but my thoughts are interrupted by a maid knocking on my door to notify me that I will be late if I don't haul ass out right _now_. I start throwing my iPod, phone, ear phones, books, pencil case, and laptop into my forest green backpack (an article from America that I will _never _part with) and then sling a strap over my shoulder. I run downstairs and jump into the car, out of breath and Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

"The only exercise I get is with my fingers on a keyboard, man; I wasn't built for this kinda athletic-shit," I reason as my heart beat eases. I shut my eyes and lay my head against the window of the car, hoping to catch a nap even if it be for only a couple of minutes.

* * *

The ride to school is longer than I thought and I end up with about ten minutes of semi-sleep. Kyoya guides me towards the Headmaster's office where Suoh and Tamaki are waiting for our arrival.

"I see that you're having a lovely start to the day," Suoh chirps and I shrug.

"Just peachy," I reply as I drop onto one of the couches in his office. Tamaki and Kyoya take either side of me and I choose to lean on Kyoya's shoulder because Tamaki would geek out if I even got an inch closer to the sporadic blonde.

"Which homeroom are you in?" Tamaki asks enthusiastically and I hum and then roll his question over in my mind for a bit, my mind still ridden with a little bit of nap and sleep-deprivation.

"I opted out of being an over-achiever and decided to go with 2-B instead," I answer and Tamaki frowns.

"I thought I would be able to spend more time with my new daughter!" He cries out and I let out a soft laugh.

"Sorry Tamaki but I'm not cut out for being in the top class. I'll do it when I feel like getting off of my lazy ass," I apologize as I straighten myself up a bit but still keep my head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Here is your schedule, Marie, and do try to not to say anything offensive in class. And no skipping gym today," Suoh says, blocking off all my possible escapes from class which were: get a detention for profanity, or, skip gym, take a nap, and get a detention for behavior and truancy.

"Drat," I say, minding my cursing as Kyoya helps me up, another yawn passing my lips. "Well, I should be fine so long as no one makes fun of me or something."

"I'll make sure to check up on her during homeroom, Suoh-sama," Kyoya reasons and I shrug lazily.

"Alrighty then, Nanny McPhee," I say, saluting Kyoya as we walk out of the Headmaster's office. Kyoya glares at me while I smile at him and Tamaki gushes with stories about Ouran and their Host Club and how he hopes I'll eat lunch with him and I decline which surprises both Kyoya and Tamaki. This of course makes them ask, "Why?" and I shrug.

"I like eating in peace. Besides, the website said you guys have beautiful, large, windows from which I can see some of the gardens. I'm looking forward to the view," I reason which is only half of the truth. The other half is that I don't want to be surrounded by raging fan girls and people who don't like me and just my connections.

"Alright then. Just make sure that I can see you, Marie," Kyoya agrees and I smile at him.

"Aw, thanks Dad," I say, punching his arm lightly and he adjusts his glasses. I roll my eyes at his habit.

"Well, this is 2-B," Tamaki says as we stop our walk and I stand in front of the door, my feet frozen all of a sudden. I can feel the nervousness inside of me welling up.

"Marie?" Kyoya asks and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Marie?"

"Hmm?" I mumble as I stare at the door and I hear Kyoya sigh.

"You'll be fine. Just...don't curse as much you'll get along fine with everyone just fine," Kyoya reasons as he pushes me softly towards the door.

"He's right, Marie. There is nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself," Tamaki agrees and I roll my shoulders in hopes to relax them.

"That sounded corny," I say and I can tell they're smiling but I take another step forward and open the door.

* * *

I hand the teacher some papers from my backpack and I try to ignore the stares from the rest of the students' stares. After the initial introductions and the initial questionings about if I actually ran "Pocket Lining" and if I was single and where I was from and where I got my uniform, the teacher tells me to just pick a seat and I do. One in the back corner with a window. Nobody else sits nearby and it looked nice. Of course on my way towards my seat, I see a foot in front of me. Sighing internally, I hop over the foot and continue on my way until I see a stack of books conveniently placed directly in my path. Now I'm thinking, wow, either I have a knack for attracting things that make me want to trip or these people want me flat on my face. The latter seems more likely but the first seems more positive but I keep walking regardless. Until I finally fucking trip over some asshat's "conveniently placed" bag. I almost don't catch myself from falling on my face but my knees hit the ground it hurts but I grit my teeth. You've tripped before Marie, you can do it again. I get up, dust myself off and ignore the fact that probably the entire class and my teacher now know that I wear fucking spanx to school and that the underside of my airwalks are in fact reinforced with layers of electrical and duct tape. I kick the person's bag to the side and give them a small smile that probably made it look like I am going to rip the poor bag owner's head off which I might've done if it weren't illegal to kill people.

"Here's your bag back," I say as politely as possible through gritted teeth and then continue walking towards my desk but add a quite "ass hole" to the end of my statement and then sit down. The days goes one. Lessons mush into each other and I am suddenly in homeroom. One class away from lunch break and two away from gym. I am siting at my desk, minding my own business and writing in my notebook when a hand appears on the edge of my desk. Of course being me, I simply look at the hand, look up briefly, and then continue writing out the next chapter in a story I'm working on. A throat is cleared several times and I try not to get angry as I look up.

"Did you need something?" I ask quietly and as civilly possible as I close my notebook slowly.

"Yeah, you kicked my girl's bag over a while ago," he sneers and I sigh, realizing that I would be on the defending side of this argument.

"Wonderful observation. Is that all?" I inquire and he seems puzzled at my tranquil state and I shrug. He glares.

"I was wondering when you were planning to, I dunno,apologize maybe?" He asks and I tilt my head to the side and furrow my brow.

"Why would I ever do such a thing like that? I did nothing wrong. I returned the bag which was stupidly put in the middle of the walkway to its silly owner," I reply hoping that Kyoya planned on coming to check on me before a full blown discussion evolves from this little confrontation.

"You kicked my girl's bag with your _filthy commoner shoe_," he hisses at me and I tap my chin. What to do? I can get uncontrollably irritated or get civilly angry. The latter sounds fun so let's get civilly angry.

"Yes I did in fact kick your 'girl's' bag to the side after it was _stupidly _placed in my way. I see not a single problem in that," I say honestly, my arms moving to be be crossed over my chest. The room is notably quiet but there is still noise in the background. I feel like Harry when his name got drawn from the Goblet of Fire. _"Really guys? I couldn't have one fuckin' minute to myself? Really? Alright, I'll save people and get the vampire-perfect boy killed in the process but 'the end justifies the means' and all that bullshit." _I now know how Harry felt about all that "Chosen One" crap and honestly, I wouldn't have blamed him if he skipped town and ran.

"Are you calling her ignorant?" The boy questions and I lay my cheek in the palm of my hand, my elbow propping my arm up on the table.

"No. Ignorance isn't knowing. Stupidity is knowing but doing the wrong thing anyway," I reply sweetly and we are about to start an all out verbal war when a familiar chilly tone cuts in.

"Is there a problem, Takigawa-san?" Kyoya interjects and the boy backs away from me and turns to face my now savior. I silently mouth Kyoya a thank you and he lets a corner of his mouth quirk upwards for a millisecond.

"N-n-nothing is wrong here, Ootori-san," the boy stutters and then moves back to his seat. Kyoya gives him a fake smile and marches up to my desk but I can feel the dark aura surrounding him thickening.

"And what, pray-tell, have you gone and done now?" Kyoya interrogates me and I keep my cheek on the palm of my hand and yawn.

"I didn't do anything but move a bag out of my way while I got up from a very unfortunate incident," I answer and Kyoya fixes his glasses. He's upset with me and I know that if I keep pushing his buttons, I'll be in some deep shit for a while.

"I suggest the next time someone is pestering you, consider talking to a teacher instead of kicking the bag out of spite," Kyoya reasons with me and my forehead thumps softly against my desk as I let my head fall. I fold my arms around my head and sigh.

"It's not like the teacher is gonna do jack shit. I'd rather do what I need to in order to go about school without anymore distractions than wait for some school board members to start sweating in their suits about _one girl _who got tripped in class," I answer, my words muffled by my arms. Kyoya taps the top of my head with the corner of his notebook.

"What I'm trying to suggest is that you stop being a stubborn ass and ask someone for help if you're having a rough time," Kyoya says and I peer up at him through the gaps in my arms and hands. I sit up but slouch in my chair. "Not everyone is a bad guy, Marie."

"I know," I grumble and he pats my head and starts walking away. I stand up and whack the back of his head lightly and he turns to glare at me.

"Have a wonderful day, Ootori," I grin and he grins back. A fake smile but there was a bit of sass to it.

"You too, McCall," he says and then leaves. I sit back down and listen to another fifty minute of boring lectures and lessons.

* * *

Getting to the lunch room was no problem and the line isn't either because most people have their meals already ready when upon their arrival so I just end up in the front of the line asking a very confused lady for just a tray with a pot of plain black tea, sugar, and a couple cookies. After agreeing to at least a fruit plate, she hands me the tray and scurry away towards one of the many spare tables near the windows.

"What a beautiful view," I murmur as I sit down and pour myself a cup of tea. There are trees outside and they are just lovely along with the flowerbeds that seem to surround the school grounds. They're beautiful but I swear that the gardens at Ootori's house are tons more magnificent. I sip my tea cautiously and then take a slice of apple and take a bite. Although I'm not hungry, I relish in the sweet burst of juice in my mouth as I chew and swallow and then take another bite. "I wonder why no one sits over here," I think aloud to myself as I take another sip of black tea. The fruit and the tea taste weird together but I don't really mind. After half a pot of tea later, my attention is drawn towards a group of boys and girls pushing one girl around. I stay in the background and watch, remembering the warning Suoh had given me. The girl was pushed and shoved as I fight the urge to get up and throw my pear slices at their heads but I hold it in. Until of course, they kick the girl to the ground. And leave her there. Body wracking with sobs. Dry sobs. Fuck it.

I get up and out of my seat and rush over to the girl. Her hands try to slap mine away but I force her to follow me and lean on my shoulder. I guide her towards my table and shove a cookie in her hand.

"I'll be right back with another pot of tea and another tray of cookies. You _stay put_," I enforce my last words and make sure she gets the message. I get up and grab the pot of now cold tea and march towards the lunch counter. Every so often glancing over my shoulder and then I look back at the lady trying to get my attention.

"Can I have a chamomile tea, please? And more cookies," I ask politely and I think she knows that the girl sitting with me is crying because my plate of cookies has way more cookie than plate and the tea pot is nice and warm. I hurry back towards my table and pour her a cup and hand her another cookie, hers gone. I nibble on an orange slice as I watch her eat.

"Why did you help me?" She questions, a glint of suspicion in her clear blue eyes and I look at her pale skin and hair that is a lighter brown than mine but not blonde and realize that she might be a transfer student like me.

"I helped you because I don't like it when assholes like them gang up on one person," I respond, my voice even. "It's cowardly to team up instead of having just one person to confront another. The others are cheerleaders and supporters of some sick sport. I hate it." My voice surprises me with anger and bitterness. I clear my throat and pop a small slice of apple into my mouth and chew.

"Why did you let them hit me awhile ago?" She interrogates and she looks as if she is about to bolt. I wince at her words and look down at my cup, ashamed.

"I was trying to stay out of trouble. The headmaster had warned me earlier because I have a nasty habit of getting involved," I answer honestly and I feel guilt wash over me but when I look up, I see her nodding.

"I would do that too," she mumbles, quietly so I could barely hear her. I shrug.

"So what's your name?" I ask her and she swallow a bite of cookie before answering me.

"Tanaka. Tanaka, Avaron," she answers quietly, now sipping her tea.

"I'm McCall. McCall, Marie-Evalyn but you can call me Marie," I tell her as I take a sip of my tea. Bit by bit, she tells me about life here at Ouran. How she despises most of her classmates and wishes to be and anthropologist or an expert in Japanese folklore. "That sounds cool. Much more practical than my thoughts of being a writer but as long as it's fun, it's worthwhile."

"That's what I told my parents. My dad is on board but my mom wants me to get married the second I graduate," Avaron grimaces and I snort.

"Marriage? Right out of high school? Bull shit," I state but Avaron looks totally serious and I gape at her. "They still do that type of shit? Damn."

"Yeah. But I'm hoping my dad trusts me enough to let me do what I want rather than what my mother wants," Avaron says, a glint of hope in her eyes and I smile at her.

"I'm hoping that your dad does that. At least then I'll be able to say I went to school with an expert in Japanese folklore or someone who looks at human bones," I joke and she rolls her eyes. Even when we're sitting, I can tell that she's taller than me by at least five inches. "Anyway, why were those kids bullying you?"

"Because I'm pretty," Avaron says straight up and I tilt my head but nod in agreement.

"That's an understatement," I respond and Avaron grimaces.

"Just because I'm pretty and I wear my dress differently, they think I'm a slut," Avaron complains and I furrow my brow. Her dress is dyed a deep blue and is cut shorter so it rests a bit above her knee. Her sleeves are only poofs and her dress is cut into square neckline. It's modest but also very different than what girls usually wear at this school so it's definitely eye catching.

"What in the literal fuck? I'm wearing a fucking skirt with spanx underneath! You look fine and in no way a 'slut' by their definition anyway. Besides, sluts and whores don't exist. People like sex. Ain't nothin' wrong with a bump n' grind," I reason and Avaron smiles at me.

"I wish everyone saw the world the way you do," she sighs and I shrug.

"If they did, then the world would be in chaos about the actual need for pins," I joke and Avaron laughs but her joy doesn't last long because the group from before are coming towards us.

"Oh, God, no," Avaron whispers as she looks down, her hands fists on her dress. I look from her to the bullies which were quickly approaching. Our tea seemed to cool down along with the dropping of the temperature of the atmosphere.

"Hello there, Avaron. Seems that you've made a new friend, hmm," a boy who is in front of the little pack of assholes coos condescendingly and I look up at him, keeping my face blank but my mind is racing. Avaron is still looking down.

"Um...yeah," Avaron mumbles and the group's attention is now on me and I gulp but keep my poker face on.

"Hello," I say steadily and out of the corner of my eye, I can tell Kyoya and the hosts are nervous. I wave my hand subtly. "I'm Marie but you all can call me McCall," I introduce myself and don a small smile.

"Ah, the new second year student. We've heard about you," one of the persons states and I shrug. "Apparently, you kicked a girl's bag out of your way." I arc an eyebrow at the person and shrug again.

"I'm not gonna deny it at this point." I take another sip of chamomile and keep the grimace from escaping to my face; the tea is now cold.

"Well, it seems that you've met the whore of the school, Tanaka Avaron-san," the leader sneers and Avaron shrinks into her chair. I take another gulp of tea but only to cool the hot words that are forming on my tongue.

"Oh, have I now?" I question coolly, regarding the leader with a stare that hopefully rivaled Kyoya's and I think I hit the nail on the head; the boy took a small step back. "Well, then I have a question for you, since you seemed to have oh-so righteously deemed Ava-chan as a _whore_," I infuse the last word with every bit of bitter rage I can muster in that small moment. The boy's shock from earlier disappears and he straightens.

"And that question would be...?" He interrogates back. The boy is grinning and Avaron is hunching into herself and I kick myself for almost making her cry. I drop the poker face and glare at him, a sinister sneer on my face and I almost hiss.

"Who in the literal fuck died and made you the goddamned queen of everything, fuckass?" I growl, standing up, my hand behind me on the table as I shove my face two inches from the boy's. "And before you question my use of the word queen, kings aren't large enough _pussies _to target a wonderful girl in groups." I hear Avaron giggle behind me quietly and I almost smile.

"Avaron, you little bitch! You definitely made her do this! You lied to her!" Those and other profanities are thrown through the air at Avaron and my hand crawls across the table for something to shut them up with. I see the hosts get up and I can tell this will all go to blows if I don't resolve the issue quickly. My hand grasps something solid, round, and slightly heavy. _This'll have to do_, I think as I throw my arm in front of me and my hand releases whatever is in my hand.

_SPLASH_

The leader and they people closest to him are soaked in lukewarm chamomile tea and the leader is clutching at his stomach where the teapot must have hit him. I bite my lip to keep from laughing as Kyoya and the hosts arrive. I curse under my breath as Tamaki resolves the issue and Kyoya glares at me. I glare back and gesture towards Avaron who is just staring at me in awe.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Let them harass her?" I hiss at him as I pick up the teapot from the ground where it remains intact. Avaron hands me the cap.

"You really didn't have to do that..." Avaron trails off and I take her by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I really did. You don't deserve the shit they're dishing out because you're an awesome person, Ava-chan," I respond and I pull her into a quick hug and then release her when Kyoya taps on my shoulder.

"You realize that if this reaches Suoh-sama's ears, you will be in quite a bit of trouble," he states and I give him a smirk.

"But you're not gonna let the report say that as your charge, I managed to get into quite a bit of trouble on my first day, right?" I inquire, batting my eyelashes and he fixes his glasses.

"I'll see what I can do," he tells me and then walks towards the group of bullies. I turn back to Avaron who is simply staring at me.

"You can talk to Ootori-san like that?" She asks me and I shrug and grab both of our bags. Avaron quickly follows me out of the lunch room as we make our way towards the gardens.

"I guess so," I say as we walk out the door leading to the outside. "I've haven't really spoken to him differently. Why, is that odd?" Avaron nods vigorously as I relax beneath a large cherry blossom tree.

"Kind of; Ootori Medical is kind of a big deal around here," she says and I nod and lean back into the trunk of the tree.

"Well then I guess that means the head of that empire owes my mom a _big _favor," I mumble and Avaron gasps.

"Are you serious?" She inquires and I shrug, looking up at the top of the tree.

"I guess so. Why would he have gone all the way to America just to talk to me? I mean, other than the fact Suoh was already considering me to come here," I answer and Avaron presses for the whole story. Being the person I am, I indulge her and by the end of the story, I realize that we've skipped most of gym and some of my last period class which happens to be club activities for me and her.

"Wow. Your mom sounds like a good person," Avaron coos as we walk towards the admissions office to look at clubs. Incidentally, we both don't have a club to attend. I smile a bit and I turn to look ahead.

"Yeah..." I agree quietly as I stuff my hand into my pocket. "She liked to make sure no matter where she was, she would be there to help in some way."

"Wow," Avaron says in awe as we walk into the admissions office that also doubled at the place to apply for clubs. After awhile, we realize that all the clubs either: A) involve physical activity; B) other people who we don't exactly find pleasant; C) people who don't find us pleasant; or D) people in general. After getting yelled at by frustrated teachers about how long we've been sitting at this table sorting through club files, I end up with my hands full with Ouran's guidelines to forming/being a club. A kind teacher with hazel eyes and a soft smile handed it to me and then walked away.

"Dude, we could form a club," I murmur as I rifle through the small, stapled booklet. Avaron shakes her head, her curls bouncing with the movement.

"No we couldn't. We need at least four active members, a purpose of the club, and a way of raising at least four thousand, nine hundred fifteen and a half yen (**A/N I don't know in measurement the numbers after the decimal are. bear with me here, readers. ^.^"**) each month. Besides, we have no idea what kind of club we would form anyhow," Avaron reasons as we walk down the hall towards the room Kyoya had messaged me to go to.

"C'mon, it's a cool idea, Ava-chan! We could be a totally useless club that does the dumbest and coolest shit for no goddamned reason and still have an official room to fuck around in," I whine as we continue walking and Avaron rolls her eyes as I hop around the hall.

"It is a cool idea, Marie, but you have to consider that although it is an ideal thought, it is also impractical," Avaron reasons as the sign for the room we are heading for comes into sight.

"Here's an idea!" I crow as we get closer to the door. "If I can find a more ridiculous club than the club I have in mind, then we make the club!"

"And if you don't by the end of today, we don't," Avaron adds.

"Urgh! Why must you rain on my parade," I groan as we arrive at the doors. I throw them open and am almost immediately bombarded by rose petals. "Holy fucking mother of all things that have to do with cheese, why in all of Dante's Inferno are there rose petals attacking me!" I screech in surprise with Avaron right behind me coughing on a rose petal that found its way into her mouth.

"Princess! Why must such ugly words be uttered from your lovely mouth?" Tamaki cries out and I glare at him, holding up three fingers before he can hug me. I tick off my fingers as I talk to him.

"Number one: Not a fucking princess. Number two: Not a lovely mouth and I can say whatever the hell I want. Number three: No touchy." Tamaki goes over to a corner and I sigh, knowing that Haruhi will have to coax Tamaki out of his corner in a bit.

"Marie, you're late," Kyoya interrupts and I groan.

"I got here, like, five minutes late. I'm not perfect asshat," I growl at him as I walk further into the room. I turn around to see that Avaron isn't moving with me and I walk back and grab her hand. "I _refuse _to suffer alone. You're staying with me whether you like it or not."

"Suffer through what?" Avaron asks, her eyes glancing around the room. I grimace.

"Tutoring."

* * *

"You realize that being stubborn isn't helping the fact you can't complete the formula," Kyoya reasons with me and I growl at him.

"_Mater tua caligas gerit_," I curse at him and he glares. (**a/n i'm no latin professor or expert so if any of you know these are wrong, please tell me so i can edit it**)

"What was that?" Haruhi asks and I shrug.

"Latin. A curse to be precise," I answer as I look back at my paper.

"I don't appreciate you cursing at me under your breath, Marie," Kyoya growls at me and I glare up at him.

"I don't appreciate you treating me like a five year old, _culus_," I hiss back and without warning, we're up in each others' space arguing, curses flying. _  
_

"I wouldn't treat you like a child if you acted your age, dammit."

"Well, maybe I'd act my age if you weren't such an ass to me!"

"I wouldn't be an 'ass' if you would treat me with some respect."

"I would give you respect if you would give me some!"

"Oh, come on, Marie!"

"What Kyo-Kyo?"I taunt him and he glowers at me.

"_Marie-Evalyn McCall_," he hisses out my full name and I glare at him.

"Do _not _pull the full name card, asshat!" I growl as I stand a foot away from him now. I can see the anger in his eyes and I'm sure he can see that my face is red.

"You pulled the nickname card, _Marie-Evalyn_," Kyoya growls, the foot of space gone from between us and we are now within breathing distance. He has to lean down slightly and I crane my neck.

"Would you stop it with my goddamned name!" I snap at him and Kyoya smirks, knowing I'm strung out.

"No, Marie-Evalyn," he taunts and my glare intensifies. I'm about to let out a string of Latin curses when Avaron asks a question.

"So are you two a couple or...?" Her calm voice makes our heads snap to the side. Kyoya adjusts his glasses and I'm glad that I'm already red with anger so no one would see the blush that would've been forming on my face.

"What? No!" I say as I take a step away from Kyoya. Avaron nods slowly.

"Of course...it's just...it seems like you two are having a bit of a domestic," Avaron reasons and I sit back down.

"That's what I thought, too," Tamaki adds and I glare at the blonde.

"Well, we're not so there," I state and Kyoya nods stiffly in agreement.

"It certainly seems like-"

"There's quite a bit of sexual tension here." The twins say and I roll my eyes.

"There is no such thing," Kyoya reasons, fixing his glasses again.

"Marie-chan and Kyo-chan would be cute, ne Takashi?" Hunny presses and reluctantly, the quiet giant nodded. I throw my hands up.

"_Moron__s amici! Christus, salvum me fac!_" I cry out and everyone looks at me oddly.

"Is this seriously what your club does one its days off?" I hear Avaron ask Haruhi. I look over to see Haruhi nod.

"Yeah. Even on our club activity days, we're doing silly things although, it is quite entertaining," Haruhi reasons and I feel a light bulb turn on in my head.

"Hey, Tamaki," I begin, turning to the blonde.

"Yes, Marie?" He says and I take a breath, making sure that my questions are all in order in my head.

"This Host Club is basically a club made up of guys whom have too much time on their hands and entertain ladies whom also have too much time on their hands, correct?" I ask and after a bit of thought, Tamaki nods. "Plus, you have more than the required but within the limit number of club members?" Another nod. I take a breath, praying that I'm right. "And even though it is just you guys entertaining girls for fun, you all make the money required of a club to make each and every month without ever being late?"After looking at Kyoya and getting a nod, Tamaki gives me one of his own. "And this is all within regulation of the guidelines, correct?" Another look at Kyoya and another nod to me.

"_Holy mother of cheese, Avaron, I was so fucking right!_" I shout as I jump up from my seat and start jumping up and down. "Oh hell yes! Who da mothafuckin' man? I am! I can hear the angel singing their praises! Hell, mothafuckin' yeah!"

"Will you calm down?" Avaron sighs but I keep on jumping.

"Never because I was right!" I shout as I grab her hands and twirl her aound. Avaron sighs and lets go of my hands to let me go jump around by myself some more.

"What is she right about?" Haruhi asks and Avaron sighs.

"We had a bet about something and it turns out she was right so now I must fulfill my end of this bargain," Avaron explains and I grin at her.

"Woo hoo! I win!" I cheer and Kyoya opens his mouth to reprimand me but before he can, I give him the largest hug possible for someone my height. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you _for proving me right!" I let him go and grab Avaron's hand and then my bag. "I'll be back in, like, an hour! We have stuff to do!" I call over my shoulder at the hosts as I run out of the room, smiling like a moron.

* * *

Kyoya stares at the door where our heroine had left moments before as the other hosts look around, slightly confused about the girl that just left and also her audacity to hug their very own Shadow King. Breathing slowly, the youngest Ootori fixes his glasses and then sits down at his laptop and starts typing away, ignoring the other hosts' stares. The writer decides to give the reads a bit of insight of what the host members are thinking.

Haruhi is still convinced that Kyoya and Marie are dating behind their backs.

Tamaki is planning Kyoya and Marie's wedding that they don't know will happen.

The Twins think they're fucking.

Mori thinks that the girl his family will be hosting is slightly insane with good intentions.

Hunny wants cake.

Avaron thinks that Marie is insane with a secret plot to take over the world through her blog.

Marie is trying to think of a lame club name and purpose.

Our writer is slightly insane and doesn't know how to end chapters properly. She is very sorry.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's how we're going to end that chapter. i suck. kinda sorry. fuck. **

**okay a couple explanations. **

**first:** in the first chapter i didn't explain pansexuality very well and i hope this clears some shit up.

as previously stated, the 'pan' in pansexual translates to 'all' which indicates to the whole of the gender spectrum. gender and sex are two different things. sex is your biological classification at birth (female or male). _at birth. _it is given to you by some doctor who is like "well damn, that's a boy" or "damn, that's a chick". that means you either have a girl's or boy's junk. gender is what you identify as (girl/woman or boy/man). pansexuals are basically people who don't care what's in your pants; they think you're attractive regardless, a'ight? pansexuals also identify as gender-blind. if any of you were bored enough, you might have clicked on my profile link and seen that i am, in fact, a pansexual.

_(I am no expert in any of this shit. this is what i understand from what i've read. if anyone wants me to edit something that sounds off or odd, review or pm me please but don't hate, alright? it hurts my feelings) _

**second: **the usage of marie's blog "pocket lining" and her apparent YouTube channel

okay, she and her two closest friend back in the US (the aforementioned Connor and Ally) run/admin her blog and YouTube channel _but _the YouTube channel is mainly Ally and Connor in the workings because Marie is camera-shy and is really self-conscious so if she's ever seen, it is in old photos and short clips of her speaking and then leaving and her appearances are so sporadic and infrequent that it's hard to tell what she currently looks like which is why it's so hard for her fellow peers to tell what the hell she looks like.

**third:** if you haven't guessed it, it is a Kyoya x OC fic and a lot of other pairings in the future.

**fourth: **_OHMYGOD Y'ALL ARE SWEET. USERS BORED411 AND BRITBOT. SERIOUSLY. I FEEL HAPPY. :))))_

**fifth: **just in case someone was wondering for some weird reason, marie is actually a non-denominational christian. not very religious, i know, but her mom was a catholic but her dad was a lutheran so there's some background on our heroine. whoopedy-doo. do what you will with this information.

* * *

**Translations for the Latin stuff: **

**_Mater tua caligas gerit:_**your mother wears army shoes (don't ask me; i found the insult somewhere and was like, fuck it, i haven't got anything new in my arsenal. so there you go. someone tell me what this means because the only reasoning i've got is that when Latin wasn't the dead language it is now, women weren't supposed to go into the army and be 'manly' [which is totally sexist and bullshit because Joan of Arc was one fucking badass] so army shoes basically like calling the person's mother a man...? again, i have no fucking clue and just wrote the line because it was two a.m. at the time and unless it's totally and utterly embarrassing, i'm not changin' shit)

**_Morons amici! Christus, salvum me fac!:_**My friends are morons! Christ, save me! (i used google translate)

_disclaimer: zari isn't a latin professor. simply a girl who likes playing with google translate. she is sorry for inaccuracies. if you find something very wrong (and she means something embarrassingly wrong) pm her so she can change it. thanks. _

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Another new character is introduced and Marie thinks of a club purpose and lame name.


	4. In Which the Title Makes Sense

**Chapter Three: In Which the Story Title Makes Sense**

* * *

so i decided to quit dicking around and write something for you lovely readers.

enjoy

* * *

It has been about two weeks since Avaron and I decided to form a club or rather, I forced Avaron to join the club that I will be forming, and I haven't the slightest clue on what to call or club or what the purpose of the club should be. Everything that's run through my head is either taken, banned, or utterly useless. Those problems also add to the fact we don't even have enough members to meet the qualification nor a way to earn enough money by the end of the month. All in all, I'm a bit at a loss for what to do. Not to mention that I've been trying to manage the sudden trollings, hackings, and threatening messages being sent to me via any social networking site I'm on and even at school. Every time I get an assignment handed back to me, stupid messages were scrawled at the top in different handwriting styles each time. People or a persons continuously hacking into my blog and creating blog posts and answering comments in the rudest of ways. I've barely escaped several lawsuits and reports by means of Connor and my guardians. Not to mention the constant trolling. Thank God for Ally, Connor, and my sister otherwise I would be utterly screwed in every way with my site and the constant shit that happens to it. If anything, I should be paying them but no, they refuse to accept anything.

I slump into my seat at our table and Avaron stares at my hair and replacement shirt. I glare into my cup of tea and grind my molars together.

"Marie...you know that...your hair..." Avaron stutters and I look up at her, my mouth in a grim line, my arms folded across my chest.

"I know," I say glumly and Avaron picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip. "I was ambushed on my way down the hall. Apparently the teacher didn't actually need me for anything; my attackers simply needed the hallways to be empty." I pick an eggshell out of my hair and throw it onto the table, scowling. The eggs they had thrown weren't eggs with yolk in them but a blue powder that settled into my hair and on my clothes. I tried washing it off but that resulted in the powder turning into a vibrant dye so I left it as is.

"Why would anyone want to do this?" Avaron asks, her voice stained with concern and I take a sip of my tea. Imported ceylon tea. Then I shrug at Avaron and tie my hair up in a ponytail.

"There are any number of reasons why anyone would want to do this. The only matter of the situation is if one grows the balls to execute that plan," I reason as I take a fruit slice from the platter and stick it in my mouth.

"It's so terrible, though! You haven't done much," Avaron tries to tell me and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"'Much'? I've managed to weasel my way into the Host Club, a huge club among the ladies, and I know most of the hosts personally. Not to mention I'm living with one and I'm supposed to move in with another one in about a day or two," I respond and take another sip of tea. Avaron rolls her eyes and grabs a cookie and pops it into her mouth.

"Well, as long as they haven't physically hurt you yet," Avaron reasons and I bark out a laugh and then take another slice of fruit and pop it into my mouth.

"Besides, before they can even attempt anything shitty, Kyoya will have their ass mounted above his fireplace," I declare and Avaron giggles. Looking over my shoulder, she nods her head at someone.

"Speaking of your boyfriend," Avaron starts and I glare at her but she continues, "he's coming this way." I whip my head around and stare straight at the torso of my keeper.

"What'd I do this time?" I question as I crane my head up to look at Kyoya. His gaze is less antagonized and more concerned than anything. Kyoya's hand reaches out hesitantly and then it falls on my shoulder near a piece of hair that I had missed when putting it into a ponytail. His fingers grip the small piece and then let go of it.

"What happened?" Kyoya asks and I hear a hint of venom in his words and I shrug.

"I dunno. I couple of boneheaded classmates thought it would be hilarious to pour a whole lot of powder on me as I walked through the halls. Thankfully, they missed my eyes so there's no need to panic," I reply nonchalantly as I turn around to face Avaron again.

"No, there is need to panic. This is harassment and it shouldn't be happening. You've been here for what, a month at least? And this is already happening," Kyoya reasons with me and I wave my hand at him.

"I've been through a lot worse Kyoya. I'm okay with just rolling with it. As long as I haven't been physically harmed by any of them then we don't have to do shit," I say and then stick another fruit slice into my mouth. I hear Kyoya huff a sigh of irritation and impatience as he walks around to stand next to Avaron's chair so I'm facing him.

"This situation will only worsen with time if you do nothing about it, Marie," Kyoya says and the look Avaron is giving me is telling me the exact same thing but I shrug.

"Or we can calmly ride it out so those bullies get bored of harassing me," I answer and Avaron rolls her eyes as Kyoya sighs.

"Fine. But remember that this will probably only ever get worse," Kyoya reasons as he walks away. He manages to pat my powdery blue hair before he walks away from my swatting hands and empty threats.

"He seems to be concerned about you," Avaron speculates over the rim of her tea cup. I snort out a laugh and take a sip from my cup before answering.

"Kyoya's supposed to be concerned; that was the job his old man assigned him: Care for the mentally unstable girl," I respond as I toss a grape into my mouth.

"I'm sure it is his job but doesn't he seem a bit devoted? I mean, if he really didn't like the job as you seem to think then why is he so genuinely worried?" Avaron questions and I roll my eyes.

"He's not worried, just a very convincing liar," I reply confidently and then take a sip of my tea. Avaron arcs an eyebrow at my stubbornness and then rolls her eyes at me.

"You're totally dense," Avaron sighs as she stares behind and I choke on my tea.

"_Pardon_?" I ask her incredulously through my hacking and wheezing and she sighs again. "You're sighing like an Old Maid; how the hell am I dense?" Avaron glares at me and sets her cup down.

"Why are you insisting that he doesn't care about you?" Avaron questions me and I shrug.

"Because he really doesn't. Trust me, the instant that I graduate, he'll be happy to personally kick my ass outta Japan. I'm so fucking annoying and he'll tell you that," I reason and Avaron rolls her eyes.

"No you're not and stop doubting yourself; you're a joy to keep around!" Avaron argues as the bell chimes, telling us to go to class.

"Of course, to you I'm a joy to have but for Kyoya I'm just another chore that his Daddy-Dearest asked him to take care of in order to get the fucking family business," I say and then grind my molars so that maybe if I pound the words in to my teeth I'll believe it. And yes, I don't believe all that I'm saying but the lies I keep telling are getting easier to believe thank God.

"Whatever you say," Avaron sighs. She waves a goodbye to me and I wave back and then begin walking towards the gym. I end up being late, of course, because there was an "accident" and my gym clothes were covered in some water so I had to dress in a spare uniform I keep in my bag for emergencies.

"Late again, McCall-san?" My gym teacher peers at me apprehensively and I look down.

"Sorry...my clothes were soaked," I reason but she doesn't look persuaded to let this pass. She points to the track with a damning finger.

"Laps. Don't stop until I tell you to," she tells me and the entirety of my class giggles behind their hand as I walk towards the track and begin running. I suppose this is better than actually having to participate in class, though.

My physical performance isn't exactly stellar in regards to anything but I can pass as a pretty good player on the field when the need arises but for the most part, I find entertainment in running. It's rhythmic and a totally controlled action. Legs lift, knees bend, arms pump, and my breaths must be regulated so that I don't run out too fast. The sweating feels just fine and I try not to bother with the odd looks I'm getting from the other gym classes that see a singular figure running laps around the track. I take frequent breaks to walk around the curves and then run the straights when I catch a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. A single person - a boy to be exact - had been taking pictures of the gym classes and me. After another lap, I look around to see that my gym teacher is dealing with some girls who somehow got into trouble. I quietly make my way up the bleachers and sit right behind the boy who is still taking pictures. I wait a couple seconds and then tap his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asks me apprehensively and one of my eyebrows rises on my forehead slightly. I fold my arms across my chest and lean back a tad.

"The better question is why you're taking pictures of the gym classes instead of participating," I respond cheekily as I nod my head towards the camera that was at the end of the chord around his neck. The boy looks down and then looks away, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm not in this class..." The boy mumbles and then turns his back to me. Frowning, I get up and move to sit next to him.

"Why is that?" I ask, leaning back with my arms supporting me on the seat behind me.

"I'm in photography class right now and they usually allow us to roam around and photograph whatever subjects we want to," he responds as he brings his camera to his face and then tried to fine a good shot. I hum and then tilt my head back.

"But out of all the subjects, you choose gym class? No offense but this is a really lame class to photograph," I reason and the boy shrugs.

"I'm not all too good at sports but I'd love to be a sports photographer," the boy responds as he snaps a photo of the boys' class doing suicides. "Why were you the only one running laps?"

"I was unfortunately late for the fourth time in a row and my gym teacher doesn't go easy on the new kids," I answer. "My shit keeps getting vandalized and if you haven't noticed, I have blue powder all of over me." The boy looks at me and then takes in the blue powder-dye that is beginning to mix with my sweat.

"So you're the girl everyone is talking about," he murmurs and then turns, face towards the field but doesn't raise the camera to his face. I sit up and cross my legs.

"Yup, that's me. Marie McCall who has somehow become Enemy Numero Uno at Ouran at your service," I say sarcastically and then reach my hand out to him. The boys looks at my funny but takes my hand and shakes it.

"Miyazaki ,Hotarū; I'm a second year here," he introduces himself. For the rest of gym class, we sit there just talking while I make sure to stay put the line of sight of my teacher and he just continues to take pictures until the bell rings.

"You should sit with my friend, Avaron and I tomorrow for lunch since we have the same lunch period," I say as we walk off of the bleachers and Hotaruū swallows nervously.

"I'm not all too sure if you want me at your table, Marie-san," Hotarū reasons and I look at him as I begin walking backwards and staring at his now cloudy looking face.

"Why is that?" I question and before he could respond, a few of the boys from gym class began yelling at us. All of them vulgar names but all of them relating to one subject: homosexuality. I look at Hotarū and frown a bit.

"So you're gay or...?" I ask and Hotaruū gives me a small nod and I shrug. "No big deal, dude. I'm pansexual. They're all assholes." Hotarū looks at me with suspicion.

"You're not actually making fun of me behind my back, right? Like, this isn't some kind of prank or something?" He asks me and I laugh.

"Nope, not at all. I genuinely want you to sit with us tomorrow and I'm genuinely a-ok with you being gay. Why wouldn't I be? Love is love," I answer happily as we walk into the gym. "Anyway, have a great day and if you wanna talk, I'm usually in the supply room of the Host Club. Just find the abandoned music room, number three. See ya'!" I call over my shoulder as I walk into the girl's locker room.

I manage to snag a shower stall and keep my hair out of the water so I can scrub the sweat and blue stickiness from my arms and some of my legs so that I look somewhat normal and go back to my locker, totally relieved that nobody has tried to sabotage or mess with my clothes. I change quickly and head over to my last class of the day.

* * *

My last class was total hell.

Who knew that a class could be so annoying and make me so enraged in so little time?

From the second I walked through the door to the second I walked out, everyone seemed to just avoid me. I sat down in one spot and everyone within a two desk radius seemed to move away two rows over. Nobody would talk to me and instead of working in pairs, I ended up working all alone in my little corner. Of course the assignment was pretty easy to do on my own but still. It felt kinda shitty to have people just kinda ignore me. What had I done that was so bad that got me marked as someone they should just always avoid? I mean, come on; I threw one teapot at one asshole. Not like I have a whole bunch of them to spare all the time. The second that the bell rang, I was running out of the classroom towards the music room. Kyoya looked surprised to see me slump into the chair next to his before the club started while he typed. And that's where I am. Sulking beside the Shadow King because why the fuck not.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Marie," Kyoya says and I can see his smirk from behind my arms which are covering my face. I roll my eyes behind my eyelids. and then sigh.

"I hate school," I mumble and Kyoya lets out a small chuckle.

"I'm sure not _all _of it is so horrible, Marie. You just haven't adjusted yet," Kyoya tries to reason with me but I glare at him over my arms in response.

"Yes it is and yes I have," I say, raising my head from my arms letting my cheek fall on my hand. "Everyone here has it out for me unless they don't know who I am or if they're one of my friends. What have I done?" I complain as i close my eyes. Kyoya sighs aloud and I hear him close the lid to his laptop shut.

"I'm sure you have, Marie, but your mentality isn't easily...adopted by others," Kyoya reasons and I open my eyes to slide him a small glare. "What I mean is that your attitude towards other people at first and then later vary and not a lot of people are well adjusted to that kind of person." I open my eyes and huff at him. "Give it time, Marie. I'm sure they'll warm up to you."

"Well, when you put it that way..." I grumble and Kyoya rolls his eyes.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, alright?" He asks as Avaron walks into the room.

"Whatever," I respond as I pick up my back and walk into the storage room with Avaron in tow.

* * *

"You're seriously still thinking he doesn't like even a smidge?" Avaron asks as I munch on a chip and I groan. This is about the seventieth time she's asked me (I've counted) and I've given her the same answer ever single time.

"Yes," I say in a monotone as I take another chip and pop it into my mouth. Avaron is convinced that Kyoya and I are totally going to elope in a month's time or I'm in love with him or he's in love with me or something insane like love.

"Lies," she laughs and I throw a chip at her face and she catches it in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, she sticks her tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"I only speak the truth, my dear," I reply as I walk over towards the fridge the host club keeps back here and grab a soda.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Avaron sighs as she pulls out her math textbook notebook. I walk over to the table and take out my laptop and connect to the wifi and check my email. I curse aloud as I start clearing out my inbox filled with hate and complaints about the site. Then I go to check my blog to clean it up a bit.

"You okay?" Avaron asks me after about five minutes of me just cursing and banging at my keyboard with ferocity.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I respond, gritting my teeth, "these guys are just having a field day ruining my blog and hacking into these peoples' accounts. It's giving me a headache."

"I'm really sorry. It got worse after you started going here, right?" Avaron asks and I shrug.

"It was always there, Ally and Connor used to take care of it a lot better than I can. Because everyone on the blog knows that I've moved, they can time things so that I'll receive them when I'm awake and they're not," I answer as I finish taking care of the fake posts and comments. Avaron hums under her breath and goes back to her homework and I go back to monitoring the site. After about fifteen minutes of work and furious typing, I swallow the lump that's been forming in my throat and finally shut the site down for maintenance. A few seconds after I do that, my phone starts buzzing with a call. I pick my phone up and press the answer button to hear my best friend shouting profanities in my ear.

"Connor?" I ask after he's done yelling. All I hear is his breathing for a couple moments and then he clears his throat.

"_What the _hell_ is going on with the blog_?" He asks and I exhale a breath.

"How did you know I pushed the button?" I question and he snorts into the phone, the sound of rustling sheets makes me think that he was sleeping.

"_I wasn't sleeping_," Connor says, crushing my thoughts that he had woken up just to chew me out on "pushing the button". "_Not yet anyway. I know because I set up a notifier on the site to tell me whenever someone pushes the button or pulls the lever_." The only thing worse than pushing the button was pulling the lever which meant someone had shut the down the site for no reason or it was shut down by an outside force. I groan into the speaker and I can see Connor's smirk.

"_Honestly Marie, I'm your web designer and partner in this whole schebang and you don't think I would've at least done that? C'mon, Miss Honorary Scholarship student_," Connor taunts and I fight the urge to hang up. He's just being an ass hole because it's late and I've taken his "baby" from him.

"Well, I thought you were paranoid but this is a whole other level. How did you set that little notifier thing?" I ask him and I hear him moving to his big leather chair and starting up his computer.

"_Ha! As if I would tell you. A man needs his secrets_," I hear his fingers move across the keys. _To fix the site, probably, _I note as I hear his clicking and a small curse. _  
_

"Now do you know why I had to push the button?" I inquire through the phone and Connor huffs and I hear a clunk on the desk.

"_You're on speaker now; don't talk too loudly,_" he says and I huff but oblige obediently.

"I'm really curious as to where these guys came from, though," I mutter and Connor grunts in agreement.

"_I'm pretty interested too but every time that Dylan tries to track their IP addresses, it's like they're hooked up to every network in fucking China_," Connor groans and I roll my eyes. I'd pretty much hated Dylan since he decided to make fun of me for the entire year of seventh grade but he's one of Connor's hacker friends and he's helped us out of one or many legal issues so I may or may not owe him my soul and my career.

"So that basically means we're their new playthings for the next, what, year? Two years? More?" I ask and the line is silent but Connor stops typing and I heard him pick the phone up and turn speaker off.

"_I honestly don't know Marie. I don't know but I wish I did_," Connor responds and then yawns.

"Go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow. There's plenty of time to talk later on," I tell him and before he can protest, I reason out to him. "You yawned. I don't know what time it is there but it's obviously late. Just text me when you get to school. Good night. Love ya, Connor." Connor grunts but I can see him smiling.

"_Good night Marie. Love you too, dork_." He hangs up and I turn off my cell. Avaron is looking at me with concern and I give a weak smile.

"Do you regret coming here to Japan, Marie?" She asks in a small voice and I blink at her odd outburst.

"Of course not...I just miss my friends. Well, them and my sister," I reply and Avaron smiles at me.

"That's good. I enjoy having you here," she tells me and I smile myself.

"Well I enjoy having you here too," I say right before someone bursts through the door. "_Hotarū_?"

"Hi, Marie, and Marie's friend. Please let me hide here for a bit, they're right behind me," Hotarū tells me in an urgent whisper and I look at Avaron who is looking from me to him and I nod.

"Get in that cabinet over there; we'll handle it from here."

* * *

"You have a really odd habit for adopting strays. You know that right?" Avaron whispers to me as we sit back down at our small table and try to act totally nonchalant about the boy who was being chased and is now hiding in the supply closet with the glitter, sequins, and glue. I shrug.

"I prefer to call it a hobby, not a habit. I like doing it and it comes naturally. How about a talent, if you will?" I ask cheekily and Avaron rolls her eyes. "Do you not like Hotarū?" Avaron's lips form into a straight, hard line, her usually easy-going face now serious.

"We used to know each other when we were kids. Then my family stopped talking to his when Hotarū came out. It's not like we were best friends but...he was the only kid who hasn't picked on me yet. Well, other than you," Avaron tells me and I smile.

"Well, now you have to socialize with him," I announce, "because I invited him to our lunch table. No objections. He's eating lunch with us whether you like it or not." Avaron sighs but there's something that resembles a smile on her face. A few moments after my announcement, the doors to the storage room burst open.

"Where is he?" One of the boys who barged in questions us and I raise an eyebrow at him. _Please let this sound believable_, I hope silently as the boy approaches our table.

"Where is who? And would you mind telling me why you're invading this storage room which is host club property until five o'clock?" I ask standing up and folding my arms across my chest.

"There is a boy that we're looking for. A teacher needs him," another boy says, stepping up behind the first boy and I look to Avaron, plastering on a frown.

"Was there a boy who came in here a while ago, Ava-chan?" I inquire my friend and she tilts her head to the side a bit.

"I don't believe so. It's been just us since school ended. You're welcome to look but do mind the cabinets. Some of them are just brimming with decorations and I would hate to be the one responsible for disrupting the order Ootori-san spent so long putting together," Avaron answers, deliberately answering with Kyoya's surname. The boys search, but with careful hands and when they can't find what they're looking for, I smile at them while the grumble and leave. I then walk towards the cabinet in which Hotarū is still hiding. I open the cabinet and Hotarū comes tumbling out in a heap on the floor. After getting up, Hotarū stands up and dusts himself off and gives both Avaron and me a crooked smile.

"Well, thanks for the help but I really must be going now," Hotarū tells me as he begins walking towards the door. With a _limp_.

"Wait just a moment, Hotarū: are you _limping_?" I ask him and he shrugs, moving faster towards the door but I grab his hands and tell Avaron to bar the door.

"You are _so _not leaving here until we find out why you're limping," I tell him as I tug him towards Avaron and I's table. "Avaron, get an ice pack and an ace bandage from the cabinets." I force Hotarū to sit down and then kneel down to roll up his pants leg.

"It's not that bad of a limp. Just leave it a - _oh_." Hotarū goes silent after he sees the dark bruise on his ankle. "Wow, now that I see it, it _really _hurts."

"Told you so," I tell him but I look at the bruise for a bit. It looks like someone had hit him with a bunch of sports equipment or something.

"Baseball bats," Hotarū tells me and then hisses in pain as I put the ice on the bruise. Avaron looks at Hotarū worriedly as I stand up. "They tried hitting my legs with baseball bats because they found me kissing their co-captain. Apparently they can't believe that one of their fearless leaders is bi. Worst part is that he didn't even defend me."

"Damn, I'm sorry man," I tell him as I pull up a stool right next to our table but don't sit down.

"Are you serious? You got to kiss Suzuki-senpai? Were his lips as soft as the rumors say they are?" Avaron asks, sitting down next to Hotarū. After a moment of contemplation, Hotarū replies.

"Softer. But he is quite a sloppy kisser although he does make it up with how he moaned when I gave him a head," Hotarū smirks and Avaron and I burst out laughing.

"Are you _serious_? Oh God, that is _way _too funny," I wheeze and cough as Hotarū's smile grows. Avaron is trying to hider her laughter behind her hand but little giggles escape.

"I'm not kidding, I totally gave him a head and he kisses like a dalmation," he tells us sending us into a larger fit of giggles. After we recover, I realize that I have to tell Kyoya that we're now harboring a wanted man in the storage room. I excuse myself from the table and take a deep breath as I walk out into the main room and walk towards Kyoya.

* * *

"You're doing _what_, Marie?" Kyoya hisses at me and I chew on my bottom lip.

"Helping a person out. Don't give me that look," I whisper-yell back at him as some of the guests turn to look at us. Kyoya gives them a fake smile but then turns back to me.

"I'm giving you this 'look' because I don't think it's wise to keep him here. What if those people who are looking for him ask one of us. The other members will have no idea what's going on! Did you consider that? Honeslty, Marie. No, he can't stay. Tell him he has to leave," Kyoya reasons with me and turns his back to me while I'm scrabbling around in my head for a reason for Hotarū to be able to stay. My eyes widen as a reason comes to mind and I grab at Kyoya's sleeve.

"_What is it_?" Kyoya asks and I ignore the lump forming in my throat.

"If you make Hotarū leave, I'll bring the issue up with Suoh," I reason and Kyoya raises an eyebrow.

"So?" Kyoya asks and I inhale.

"_So? _If I tell Suoh that you're kicking a guy who asked for my help to just hide who is also being bullied both verbally and physically every day that practically makes you an accomplice to his eventual beating," I explain and Kyoya's glare intensifies. "And the last time I skimmed the student handbook, there is a no-bully policy here at school. Wouldn't want to tarnish that positive outlook, would we?" Kyoya contemplates this and then sighs.

"Fine. He is allowed to stay here. But only this once Marie. No more exceptions," Kyoya tells me and I smile up at him.

"You said that about Avaron last week. But she's still here, isn't she?" I sass him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Perhaps I should mark the calendar for every time I make an exception to you," Kyoya teases me and then an idea hits me like a freight train.

"Oh my God," I whisper and Kyoya looks at me suspiciously. "Oh, my, GOD! Kyoya Ootori, you fucking genius of all thing glorious!" I squeal and then jump up and hug him hard and then let go, running towards the storage room.

"Marie!" Kyoya calls after me and I wave my hand right before I enter the storage room.

"Later! Genius waits for no one!" I call over my shoulder as I walk into the storage room and propose my plan.

* * *

"You want to make a club about calendars?" Avaron asks slowly as Hotarū fiddles with his camera.

"Well, yeah. I looked at the list again and it says that they haven't banned or have ever had a club about calendars," I respond as I munch on a cookie.

"Hotarū, tell her that she's crazy," Avaron tries to drag Hotarū into it and he shrugs, a smile on his face. We wrapped his ankle in an ace bandage right after I came back he was on board with my plan the minute I said "Guys, I have a fucking crazy idea."

"She's a genius. Think about it Avaron. All we have to do is say that we're an official club, get one more member by the end of the month, every month we have to make around five thousand yen every month. All we have to do after that is fuck around and do whatever we want. Sounds like a dream," he says, agreeing with my idea.

"What about the calendars?" Avaron tries reasoning again and Hotarū rolls his eyes.

"I can do that just fine. The student who runs the main printers for everyone has a small crush on me. Five minutes alone with that tiger will get me five hundred years' worth of free printing," he tells us and I laugh a bit.

"It's all set. All we need is that one last member. Whaddaya say, Ava-chan? Are you onboard?" I question her and she rolls her eyes but her smile is wide.

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on you two," she reasons and I start grinning.

"I suppose this makes it official," I say and they both looking at me questionably. "This is the first meeting of the Calendar Club. All in favor, say aye."

There are only two people in the room with me but all I hear is the roaring approval of new possibilities.

* * *

**a/n wow that was a really long time. sorry about that guys. my schedule is currently filled due to school work (like the moron i am, i signed up for 3 honors classes -_-") and we moved to a new house the other day but other than that, i've been trying really hard to finish this all. the wifi at my new house truly sucks ass so i'll be trying to write in _huge _bulks from now on so you guys can "savor" my shitty writing. **

**thank you for sticking with me, you are all wonderful : ) **


	5. In Which the Fourth Member is Found

**Chapter 4: In Which the Fourth Member is Found **

* * *

hopefully I upload this before one month again. enjoy. thanks for reading as well. : )

* * *

After proposing (or rather, begging like a child to Suoh) I managed to make the Calendar Club an official thing. Suoh's secretary then shoved a ton of papers and documents into my hands and said that I have to sign them and I have to find the fourth member by the end of this month. The paperwork posed a problem until Hotarū and Avaron read them aloud to me in English and then had Kyoya revise them, but then there came the problem of the last member.

"How in the hell do we find a new member?" I question Hotarū two days later during gym. My teacher finally got fed up with my constant lateness and basically told me to fuck off, which I am totally okay with seeing as I hate gym and moving.

"Didn't Ava-chan tell you that you have a great habit of collecting oddballs like us?" He asks and I roll my eyes and take a sip of my water.

"It's a talent and I think my senses are off today because I can't seem to find another member," I tell him. Every student that might've had potential was already in more than two clubs which is the maximum for every student. Quite an inconvenience for us.

"None of those host club members of yours are willing to help a damsel in distress out?" Hotarū asks and I shrug.

"They all seem pretty pre-occupied with everything else they have going on. Mori is in Kendo and Kyoya won't bother. Tamaki is _way _to involved with the Host Club and the twins tend to...make a mess of things," I tell him and Hotarū's happy expression drops when I say something about the twins and I cringe at my word choice.

Hotarū has had this..._thing_ for Hikaru for God knows how long. Thing is, Hotarū couldn't care less about what the red head looks like and likes him for his personality. They apparently used to be friends as kids (or rather their parents were) but then his father sent Hotarū to "correction school" when he came out. Afterwards, their families weren't so close anymore so Hotarū has to pine from afar. As Hotarū would say it, "unrequited love bites super ass."

"Sorry,"I mutter but his million watt smile is back and he shrugs lazily.

"What about that first year, Fujioka-chan?" Hotarū asks and I frown a bit.

"I don't know. I feel like something's a bit off about that one," I say and take another sip of tea. Hotarū's eyes gleam with an unmentioned secrets and I arc an eyebrow at him.

"I really don't like that smirk, Hotarū," I tell him and his smirk turns to a full on smile.

"I know something you don't~!" He sings and stand up. "C'mon, it's hot out here." I get up and stretch but keep looking at Hotarū.

"What do you know, O Wise One?" I ask him and he smirks at me as he jumps down from the bleachers. I walk carefully and he skips ahead of me as I walk.

"Oh, something that will totally blow your fucking mind, princess," Hotarū says smugly and I roll my eyes but in my head, the gears are turning as I try to figure out what the big secret is.

"Why won't you just tell me?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Because I don't hafta," Hotarū replies childishly and I sigh.

"I hate you so much right now," I tease him as we walk into the gym.

"Hold up. Hottie McHikaru, twelve o'clock," Hotarū says, hiding behind me and I sigh and look ahead to see Hikaru being forced to play basketball. It's two on two, Hikaru and Kaoru versus some other first years. I give them a weak wave when the twins acknowledge my presence with enthusiasm. They start running towards us and Hotarū makes a sound between a wounded dog and a scared cat.

"Why did you have to wave?" Hotarū asks as he comes from behind me to the right side of me.

"It would've been rude not to," I reply and he begins hissing insults at me and I roll my eyes but hiss back until the twins finally get within hearing range of us.

"Don't you have,"

"Gym class, Marie-senpai?" They ask and I give them a small smile.

"My teacher hates me so I just hang out with Hotarū," I respond and their eyes shift to my friend. A small noise escapes from his throat and I'm thankful that only I can hear him because he sounded like a dying cat.

"Hi," Hotarū says quietly and then looks away and I try not to choke on the awkward tension that is currently building.

"Aren't you two supposed to be playing basketball?" I ask the twins and they shrug.

"Not like we want to," Hikaru (I think) tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Why is,"

"He here?" They ask and I shrug.

"He's in photography club so he gets to photograph whatever subjects he wants," I say and sling an arm over Hotarū's stiff shoulders. He's at least five inches taller than I am but he needs comfort. His posture loosens a tad but he still seems wary of the twins' presence.

"Anyway," I say, starting to walk away, "we were just in the middle of running away from class so if you don't mind...?" The twins nod and walk away, one of them slightly slower than the other. As we walk away, I try to figure out which twin it is.

* * *

"What secret?" Avaron asks us when we set up shop in the storeroom behind the host club and Hotarū smirks and I shrug.

"I have no idea and this asshole," I say, kicking on of his chair legs with my foot, "won't tell me jacksquat."

"Damn. So we have to play the Guessing Game? Cruel, Hotarū," Avaron teases and he shoots her a look of feigned innocence. I laugh but then look back at the paperwork I had brought with me.

"What are those papers, Marie?" Hotarū asks and I sigh and shove the documents towards him. Suoh went to the trouble of translating them but they still give me a headache, English or Japanese.

"These are all..." Hotarū begins and then falters. Avaron snatches a paper up and gapes at the words.

"_Complaints_?!" Avaron gasps and I nod slowly and close my eyes.

"They are complaints issued by students who find my presence less than appealing," I say quietly and I can see their glares burning the pages.

"Are you serious? You've only been here for what, two, maybe three weeks? That's only a month! What on Earth could they have against you?" Avaron asks and I shrug, a lazy but defeated smile on my face as I open my eyes. I know how it looks because it's form is familiar to my face. I wore the same smile at the funeral and when I woke up the day after the fire.

"I'm living with a school idol, I don't back down from a challenge when told to, I fight my own battles, I don't let them bully me, I haven't taken down my blog, etcetera, etcetera. The list could go on, Ava-chan, though I'm not sure you'd want to hear it," I say as I take off my school blazer and unbutton my shirt to reveal my tank top underneath. Avaron sighs and slumps in her seat and Hotarū throws a snack at my face. I manage to deflect it onto the table but I pick it back up and realize that it is a bar of Twix.

"I read your bio on your blog. I keep a small stash of candy in my locker. I suppose i could share it," Hotarū tells me and I take it appreciatively but then remember something and frown.

"What'd the matter, not hungry?" Avaron asks and I shake my head and stand up, scooping up the documents spread about the table.

"I have to go get my meds from Kyoya," I reply quietly as I walk towards the door. "I managed to skip the doses for two weeks but Kyoya's threatening to take away my wifi if I don't take them today. Plus I have to tell him about these papers, " I tell them and then leave the room with the papers in my hand before they can say anything.

* * *

"Did you have to use my teacup?" Kyoya asks as I down his lukewarm tea to chase down my pills. I swallow and I cough a bit and then nod.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring a bottle of water," I apologize and then refill his cup with a bit more tea. I slump into the seat across from him and he arcs an eyebrow but his face darkens when I show him the papers. He sits there reading the papers as the medicine makes its way through my system. My mouth feels parched and I down another cup of tea but it's dry but I try to ignore it.

"These people are making me feel _right _at home," I say sarcastically as Kyoya skims the documents.

"Why didn't you tell me about this beforehand?" He asks and I shrug, the defeated smile works its way back onto my face.

"I thought I could handle it. Turns out I can't," I respond and realize that my head is fogging up and so are my thoughts. Kyoya notices that I'm dizzy when I get up and stands to support me. I curse him in my head but can't help but like the warmth his body radiated on mine. In a far corner of my mind, I'm screaming but right now, I'm too dizzy and my head is too foggy for me to care.

"People worry about you, you know," he murmurs as we walk across the club room, the members sending Kyoya worried glances and the girls giving me jealous ones but again, too inebriated to do anything about it I simply smile at them.

"They shouldn't," I say and then put a hand to my forehead. A headache that could've been caused by Thor's hammer comes out of the middle of nowhere and I bite back a small groan of pain. "I can take care of myself." Mori helps Kyoya keep the storeroom door open and Avaron and Hotarū look up from their conversation and Avaron rushes to help me from Kyoya's grip.

"What the hell, Ootori-san?" Avaron snaps but maintains her ladylike-ness. I groan as I flop into my chair and then burrow into my arms. My headache is pounding behind my eyelids but my brain is desperately trying to catch up with everything going on so there's no possibility of me taking a nap. Damn these stupid symptoms. Damn this stupid medication. Damn Kyoya for making me take them. Damn wifi for having a changeable password.

"She hasn't taken her meds for more than two weeks. This was bound to happen," Kyoya says quietly but my headache makes it seem like he's pounding a hammer into my skull with every word.

"That doesn't mean she should need help standing," Avaron hisses and I moan in pain at their words but manage to list of a couple of the symptoms of antidepressants.

"Dizziness, nausea, dry mouth, sleepiness or fatigue, headaches, insomnia, etcetera, etcetera," I mumble over my arms. "I suffer from quite a few of theses, sorry for the inconvenience." Hotarū's hand finds my head and runs his fingers through my hair.

"So what, she's going to react like she's been on a _bender_," Avaron asks viciously and I make a note through my pain haze to high five her later for standing up for me.

"That's what she gets for neglecting the medication," Kyoya reasons and I can feel Hotarū's fingers stiffen and then relax.

"Kyoya," I manage to say but my mouth is dry so my tongue feels too gross to talk but I try anyway, "fuck off, man." I hear a sigh of defeated anger and then the closing of a door. Avaron's chair sqeaks as she sits down and the storeroom door opens again, only this time the wheels of a cart accompany this person's steps steps.

"Fujioka-kun," Hotarū says with a hint of surprise and I look up at Haruhi through my fingers so that the bright lights of the storeroom filter through.

"Oh, hello," Haruhi greets us as she heads over towards the cupboards and then turns on the stove to brew some tea.

"What're you doing back here?" Avaron asks and Haruhi tells us that Kyoya asked her to look after me.

"I'm fine," I mumble almost incoherently and Avaron sighs.

"She apparently hasn't been taking her medicine for a while so this is the backlash," Hotarū explains and I grunt in disagreement.

"No, I'm always 'ffected like this. 'S why I dun like takin' it," I say, my words slurring slightly and the active part of my brain winces at my slurred words. _You sound like you're drunk, Marie_.

"Well, anyway drink this tea," Haruhi says and places a cup in front of me. I sit up and ignore the pounding in my head as I sip the chamomile tea. Not thinking straight, thoughts about Haruhi's "secret" bounce throughout my head and I giggle a bit.

"Are you alright?" Avaron asks and my eyes slide over to where she is sitting.

"Totally. Just thinking about Haruhi's 'secret'," I say cheerfully like nothing was wrong but Haruhi freezes.

"W-what secret?" She asks and I shrug.

"I dunno," I reply and take another sip of the tea, the warmth making me feel slightly alert but also ebbing at the pain in my head.

"C'mon, Marie, you gotta guess something," Hotarū says slyly and I frown at him and then look back at Haruhi.

"I hafta?" I ask and both Hotarū and Avaron nod enthusiastically while Haruhi gulps and I think for a bit. A secret? What secret? I know that Haruhi is actually a girl and I promised that I would never say anything about it to anyone when Kyoya told me. Another secret...?

"I got it!" I say, snapping my fingers and Haruhi is paying rapt attention. "Your secret is..."

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Hotarū says as Haruhi slumps into a chair that Avaron pulled up for her and I smile, my head clearing up a bit more.

"Did you have to say it, Marie-senpai?" Haruhi asks and I shrug.

"It's not like it was hard to see. I mean, context-wise. Other than that, it was pure guesswork," I reply, shrugging as I take another sip of tea. I don't feel as tired but now I feel jumpy and slightly agitated.

"But you _seriously_ have a crush on blondey-dumbass?" Hotarū asks and Haruhi groans while I laugh.

"That's so fucking adorable," Avaron giggles and Haruhi hides behind her hands.

"Please stop, Avaron-senpai," Haruhi moans and that just makes our laughter increase.

"But how do you all know that I'm a girl?" Haruhi inquires and both Avaron and Hotarū shrug.

"Guessed," they both answer in unison and Haruhi groans again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haruhi gripes and I try not to laugh too hard. Partially because of how rude it would be but also because laughing too much hurt my head.

"Totally serious man," I tell her and she rolls her eyes at Avaron's increasing laughter.

"So what? Are you going to tell anyone?" Haruhi questions and I look at her horrified.

"Oh, hell no! That's way below the belt!" I answer and Haruhi gives me a smile. I kick Hotarū and Avaron under the table and they nod as well, pained expressions on their faces.

"Thank you," she tells me but then bites her lip as if nervous and I look at her over the rim of my cup.

"Something troubling you?" I ask and Haruhi scrunches her eyebrows together.

"I'm not really sure," Haruhi tells me and I scooch closer and shoo both Avaron and Hotarū away to different parts of the oddly large storeroom.

"There's obviously something. You seem nervous and agitated," I say gently and Haruhi continues biting her lip until she speaks.

"Is it normal to feel...jealous?" Haruhi asks, her cheeks turning a light pink after she states this and I smile at her.

"Of the girls around Tamaki?" I ask her and she nods and I give a short laugh but then grimace at the pain. "It is quite normal, so don't worry about it. Is there anything else?"

"Not really," Haruhi tells me but then gives me a small smile as she stands up. "You just remind me of my dad what with the way you're acting." I snort at this but stand up slowly so I can slip a form into Haruhi's hand.

"We're making some dumbass club about calendars and we need one more member. You're practically the only freshman I know who I wouldn't mind being in the same space as for more than two hours. Please consider joining." I tell her and then push her towards the door.

Avaron and Hotarū come to sit back down and look at me suspiciously as I nurse my headache and now lukewarm tea.

"What?" I ask them and they both look away, either whistling or commenting on the air vents.

"You really do have a habit of picking up the odd ones," Hotarū tells me as we leave the storeroom after the club closes and I roll my eyes but reply quickly.

"It's a talent. One that I'm quite proud of."

* * *

The next morning, an application for the club, totally filled out in neat handwriting, lands on my desk by the hands of Kyoya during homeroom.

"I do believe that this is an application for your club," Kyoya says, eyebrows raised at the name. I smile when I see Haruhi's neat handwriting across the page as I read through her responses to our ridiculous application. We were allowed to make the application whatever we wanted it to be so we made it especially ridiculous but with reason. Each question made the answerer think outside the box and any question left unanswered was wrong and their application denied unless they wrote a reason for leaving it blank.

When I finally make it to the essay portion on "Why would you want to join this club?" I smile at the brief but formal answer Haruhi stated in her first paragraph.

_I would like to join the Calendar club for its uniqueness and members. Also, I was kind of blackmailed by a kind blogger, a raging homosexual, and a girl who snapped at Kyoya-senpai_.

I start laughing and Kyoya has no idea how to stop me from toppling out of my chair onto the floor.

* * *

**Look at me, pumping out these chapters like it's nothing. (i'm very proud of myself guys. : 3) thank you for the new favorites and follows and reviews and other lovely things you all do! it warms my heart. i'm trying my best to update as frequently as possible. i just sent in a tech application form for Alice so I hope that goes through well (finger crossed). **

**anyway, i hope you liked the chapter. : ) **


	6. Filler: In Which She Becomes Onee-sama

** Chapter 5: In Which They Clean the Clubroom **

**(a filler) **

* * *

**i had this idea banging around in my mostly empty head about what would happen if the Calendar Club managed to get a _very _shitty clubroom right next to a big yakuza boss's son's HQ and the thought stayed there. enjoy my babbling without a plot. **

**(warning: there may be quite a bit of swearing seeing as I am babbling. i apologize in advance, readers) **

* * *

When I usually say "this place is a shitty dump" I don't usually mean it's that bad. It's usually just me saying that "Oh, this place is just a bit messy but you're my close friend and you know that I'm kidding" kind of crap. But according to Hotarū, it looks like...

"_This place looks like someone ate it and then shit it out_," he tells me over the phone as I walk into school on a Sunday morning. The one day we get off from school and instead of lazing around or reading, I'm here at school getting ready to clean with the rest of my club members.

"You've got to be exaggerating," I say but mostly to convince myself with positive things. Other than having to get up early in the morning on a Sunday, I didn't have the time to grab a coffee or even a cup of tea or food when I got up so my stomach is aching and my head is pounding.

"_Not even a little bit. I gotta go, someone from the student council is here to discuss some formal shit. See you,_" Hotarū tells me and then hangs up and I shove my phone into the bag that is hanging on my shoulder. I yawn and look at the school map again, a little red circle drawn over the room and swallow the lump of nervous energy in my throat.

According to Kyoya, the room is located right in the middle of where the yakuza kids usually stick around and keep HQ. I tried not to think about it last night while he briefed me on the situation in his room.

* * *

"You don't seem too worried," Kyoya tells me and I look at him over the cover of my Fahrenheit 451 book and try to keep my face blank from the actual anxiety that's rooting itself in a coil at the bottom of my stomach.

"Should I be? You said so yourself, if they cause us any trouble I can request a transfer of rooms. Besides, they can't be _that _bad," I respond and return my eyes to my book when I feel his eyes boring into mine through the cover and pages. I mark my place and close the book to look him in the eye.

"What is _it_, Kyoya?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Slightly worried for your club," he responds and I narrow my eyes and furrow my eyebrows. Scooting myself closer to him at his small table, I perch myself on his shoulder, having to sit up on my knees in order to and grab his attention when he smells the underlying smoke smell beneath my mint gum.

"Have you been smoking?" Kyoya questions me as he turns, and my chin falls from his shoulder and I shrug, my defeated smile back on.

"So?" I inquire as I add another stick of gum to my already three-stick wad in my mouth. "It's not like you care." Kyoya stiffens and I'm not sure why but when he snaps out his reply, I fight the urge to either hit him or cry.

"Just thinking," he begins as he turns back to what he was doing earlier, "you'll fit right in." His words are filled with stubborn anger and I almost swallow my gum. I stand quietly and grab my book and notebook. When I get up to leave, I make sure the door is still opened and hide behind the corner a couple feet away from Kyoya's door. I hear the slam of the door, I bite my lip extra hard so I don't start sobbing aloud.

* * *

I sigh heavily as I turn the next corner, the memory still fresh in my mind. I smoked that night until the moon was high and then went to bed, nicotine filled and five smokes down in my stash. I curl my hands tighter around the strap of my bag and try to ignore the itch to grab the smokes I have in my bag and just light one up in the middle of the hallway. Instead, I take out a gum pack and stuff a stick into my mouth and try not to think about how it was Kyoya who stuck me with the habit of carrying gum and chewing it. Of course, I had always known it was one of the key ways of fighting the addiction but I had always ignored it. Look at me now.

I turn another corner and come to a sign that has (in very neat English) a warning that most would only think about seeing in those stupid stories set in medieval times.

"WARNING TO ALL WHO MIGHT ENTER: DON'T"

A bit blunt but definitely still has the same ring to it like in stories. Ignoring the sign, I trudge on ahead and put my earbuds in and turn up my music to an earsplitting volume to block out any unwanted thoughts. Guitar riffs and loud, emotion-filled voices bounce around my skull as I turn more corner and feel more and more pairs of eyes on my back. Soon enough, I see people lining up in front of their respective rooms, glowering at me but I manage to ignore them. Luckily, everyone else had managed to wake up earlier than me so I would be the last to arrive but that also means I have to make the trek to the room alone.

I'm stopped a couple rooms away from my destination by a fierce looking male with quite a few piercings. He's talking to me and I think it's insulting but I can't hear him over the lyrics to "Mr. Brightside". Halfway through the next song, the earbuds are yanked from my ears and the chord dangles from where I have my iPod in my hoodie pocket. I look up at the boy, my face calm but I feel the agitation in the back of my brain. Arching an eyebrow at him, I chew on my gum and place my hand on my hip.

"Pardon my rudeness this early in the morning," I begin, my voice sweet and then drop my voice to a normal but angry monotone, "but who the fuck are you and why are you in my way?" The boy sneers at me but the surprise is on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" He spits back and I sigh as I grab the chord and wind it around my iPod and then look back at him, irritation now evident on my face. Little does he know, I'm fucking scared shitless of this guy.

"I do believe I asked you the question first or are you so dense that I must repeat myself?" I ask him and he simply smirks at me and I cock my head to the side. "Seems like I must. I asked for your name. Hurry up otherwise I'll just walk around you."

"Why should I answer someone like you?" He asks me and I sigh, roll my eyes, and unwind the chord of my earbuds. After placing them in my ears, I play my music and walk around the boy, ignoring his protests and angry shouting. I arrive at the clubroom and turn around, making sure to make eye contact with the boy who is but a foot or two away, having followed me to the room. I arc an eyebrow and stick up the my middle finger on my right hand and stick my tongue out at him. Turning on my heel quickly, I make sure to slam the door so that the frame shakes and look around the room a bit.

"He wasn't exaggerating."

* * *

"Where the fuck were you guys for fifteen minutes?" I question Avaron as we begin cleaning. I managed to find a table (a very rickety one with more duct tape than table and three textbooks underneath one leg) and put my bag on it and then made sure to tape off the outlets around the room and then waited for everyone to come back from wherever they were.

"Student council had to talk to us about some official things," Hotarū grunts as he moves a cabinet out into the hall, the people who were out there gone now. I snort as I continue wiping the windows.

"This place is a mess," Haruhi mutters as she sweeps the floor. Avaron groans in agreement as she continues dusting the shelves while Hotarū and I move things around so they could either be repainted or repaired. So far, all the cabinets seem fine other than the occasional crack or ding in the paint so we would have to repaint those and there are two missing tiles in the ceiling. The floors need a good scrub and two of book shelves are missing two of the little shelves in side of them. There is one boarded up window that needs fixing and the door handle doesn't lock if you don't close it hard enough (courtesy of my temper).

"They really couldn't have given us a nicer room?" Avaron questions and I roll my eyes. Apparently, the student council has some kind of grudge against the Host Club but they really can't do anything about it without pissing off their army of fangirls. Instead, they take their unnecessary anger out on the smaller clubs of this school, taxing them on stupid shit and making them pay "weekly rent" for no damned reason.

"It seems like they don't like misfits," I say, cracking a half-smile as I begin whistling "The Island of Misfit Toys" while Hotarū and Avaron start dancing around the room. Haruhi chuckles as I continue whistling. Then, a harsh knocking is on the door (or rather, beside the door because the door is broken).

"Excuse me?" A voice yells and I look over at the door but continue whistling. I salute the two pissed of people at our door with two fingers that turn into a peace sign.

"You've been excused," Hotarū sings cheerily as he and Avaron go back to cleaning.

"We're here to talk to your president or whoever may be in charge," a male's voice says but I continue whistling as I sweep the floor.

"Hotarū isn't that you?" Haruhi asks and Hotarū holds up his hands in a surrender and they all turn to me and I stop whistling.

"What?" I ask and the two people at our door step in. Both have little arm bands with something written on them in kanji. They're wearing their uniforms even though it's the weekend and they both look kind of...angry?

"Are you the leader of this..." the girl of the two sweeps a hand through the air, "_group_?" The disgust is evident but I nod.

"Yup. You guys from the student council or something?" I ask and the boy steps forward, a fake smile on his face and I try not to wince at the resemblance to a certain four-eyed bastard.

"I'm president Fujimoto Daisuke and this is vice president Kobayashi Chika," the president holds out his hand and I pump it firmly and then let go.

"Yo, the name's McCall Marie but you can call me Marie if you'd like," I and then point to each of the club members as I say their names. "Miyazaki Hotarū, Tanaka Avaron, Fujioka Haruhi," I say and the hold my arms out wide. "Welcome to our palace, how may we help you?" Hotarū and Avaron snicker behind their hands and Haruhi stifles a giggle while the student council members glare at me. I lean on my broom and look at them expectantly. "No but seriously, what do you guys need? I thought you already talked to Hotarū and co. about all the technical shit?"

"We need to talk to you now," the girl sniffs and I shrug.

"Okay, talk with me here. They're my club members and have a right to know what is going on," I reply and the president shows me another shit-eating grin.

"We're here to talk about your association with the Host Club," he tells me and I arch an eyebrow.

"What about 'em?" I question, shifting on my feet and standing up straight. This conversation is going to go downhill fast if they're about to ask what I think they're about to ask.

"We would like to ask you to break all ties with them," the vice-president tells me, her sneer evident and I shake my head.

"Not possible, sweetheart," I tell her as I turn around to begin sweeping again.

"And why is that?" The president asks me and I keep my back turned but answer him firmly.

"They're friends. You honestly think I'll ditch my friends because you told me to do it?" I reason as I keep sweeping. The room is quiet and no one is moving. My club members have stopped cleaning and the two student council members are just standing there, breathing. "One of them is providing me my scholarship fund and my meds, another is going to allow me to stay at his house for quite a time, another is part of this club, and the rest have been kinder than imaginable. I will not just 'break all ties' like that," I say, snapping my fingers as I spin around. "You cannot tell me what to do and when to do it especially with my friends, so if that's all you've got to say you may pleasantly fuck off." Their mouths open and close like a codfish's but before they can say anything, they turn on their heels and storm out of the classroom. "Toodaloo bitchcocks," I mutter under my breath."

* * *

"You are the most badass president ever," Hotarū decrees as we finish straightening up the room. After four hours of working, we've finally finished cleaning, fixing, painting, and re-touching the room.

"Hardy-har-har," I comment as I stretch a bit. "It happened over two hours ago, get over it already and stop bringing it up." Avaron rolls her eyes and laughs while Haruhi chuckles.

"I've got to admit, though, that was a very brave thing to do, Marie," Haruhi tells me and I shrug.

"I was scared shitless of both of them. All we can do is pray that they don't decide to take away the club from us," I say as I plop down into one of the plastic chairs that we "borrowed' from a storage closet somewhere.

"They really can't," Hotarū tells me and I shrug.

"You never know, Hotarū," I reply but Avaron shakes her head as she sits down on the chair next to mine.

"No, they really can't. You literally have the headmaster's blessing to keep the club. There's literally nothing they can do unless they want to bring it up with Suoh-sama," Avaron reasons and I arch a surprised eyebrow.

"You're serious? Damn," I whistle softly as Haruhi sits across from me. "Well, all they can really do is make life hell for us and I honestly don't want to deal with that shit."

"This is basically our future as a club," Hotarū tells me and I laugh, throwing my head back.

"At least they didn't say anything rude while they were here," Haruhi says and I shrug.

"I suppose so," I reply. All of a sudden, something flies through our broken doorframe and hits Haruhi square in the face. Then she's on the floor, clutching her nose and side of her face. I feel rage boil inside as I hear the room next to ours shut their door over laughter and yelling. Haruhi's nose is bleeding. She's hurt. Her face is bruised. She's hurt. She's hurt. She's hurt. Oh God, oh God, oh God, she' fucking _hurt_.

"_Haruhi_!" We all yell, as I quickly go over to her and help her sit down.

"Avaron, go to the nurse and grab ice packs. Hotarū, find a washcloth and soak it in water," I bark out instructions over my initial panic as I check Haruhi's face for any permanent damage. Her nose is gushing blood but for some reason doesn't seem broken. There's a bruise on her cheek but other than that, she looks fine. I check her eyes and ask her questions standard for someone to ask when they've got a concussion. I breathe a small sigh of relief when I figure out she's not concussed, just hurt enough to ask questions. Then I search the floor to find out what was thrown at her. When I find it, I feel my insides clench and turn. It's a rock covered in a layer of duct tape with words written in it. I stuff it into my hoodie pocket and walk over to Haruhi.

"You okay man?" I ask and Haruhi stares at me blankly.

"I already told you -"

"No I mean emotionally. Mentally," I explain, pointing to my head and then tapping my temple. Haruhi slumps forward slightly.

"Terrified," Haruhi tells me and I rub her back comfortingly.

"Sorry about dragging you all into this," I apologize but Haruhi turns to glare at me sharply, like a teacher would when scolding a student.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. It's all on the assholes next door," Haruhi reasons. "And even if I did know this would happen, I would still join." I smile at her as breathless Avaron rushes in with two ice packs followed by Hotarū holding a damp washcloth.

"Thank God for fast club members," I mutter as I brush at Haruhi's face and then tell her to hold the ice pack to her forehead and get Avaron to hold the other to her cheek. I stand up straight and brush of my jeans. I pull my hair from its bun and then put it back into a ponytail and grab my phone and folder with forms that are handed to clubs.

"Where are you going?" Hotarū asks as I walk towards the doorway. I turn back and give him a smile that makes him swallow.

"To greet our neighbors salutations."

* * *

When knocking on their door didn't work, I started banging. And kicking. And finally, I got fed up. So I barged in.

And now I feel like a prisoner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Stupid bitch."

"Your friend deserved it!"

I sigh aloud and ignore most of their jaunts until a boot comes into my view at my seat at their dilapidated table.

"Answer us!" The boy roars when I look up and I shrug and try to keep my hands from shaking.

"Are you in charge?" I ask evenly and then swallow the lump in my throat.

"Maybe I am," he sneers down at me. I assess the room and its uneasy agreement.

The boy is asserting his power but he seems a bit fidgety, like the title "leader" doesn't taste just right but he's damn proud that no one has denied him yet. His fellow members look a bit uncomfortable, like words are burning on their tongues but if they say anything they'll be in trouble. The glares are too intense and their posture seems like a farce and totally unrelaxed. I look back at the boy.

"No you're not. So I have no business with you. Please tell me where whoever is in charge is and I'll be on my way," I tell him. He leans down, his face inches from mine and I lean a bit back in my chair. Before he could say anything, a shoe flies at his forehead and he falls on his ass, rubbing his head.

"What the-"

"Daikaku-kun."A deep, friendly voice chimes and the boy freezes. I look up at a very tall senior with hair in a ponytail. His smiles is easy but the kid on the floor is trembling. _Don't say a word, Marie, just let it happen. Don't say anything, not a thing, shut up - oh _fuck _it_.

"It was my fault," I blurt out and his eyes snap to mine and I refrain from flinching. "I provoked him. Sorry, I'm kind of an ass sometimes." He scrunches his brow but then shrugs and waves his hand at the boy who promptly scrambles to get up and flees to a corner of the room. The senior sits at the table across from me and looks at me expectantly.

"Who's the cutie?"He asks no one in particular and I ignore the comment.

"No idea!"

"She just barged right in here!"

"After bangin' and kickin' on the damn door!"

"What a bitch!" I clench my fists and grind my molars and look down at the table as my fingers fidget to my pockets. I give in and grab a piece of mint gum and stick it in my mouth.

"Knock it off!" The guy barks and the room is silent except for shuffling feet and breathing.

"Why are ya here, sweetheart, and what were you doin' kickin' at my door?" He asks me and I look up from the table to give him a glare.

"Do not call me sweetheart," I say through gritted teeth and he looks at me with surprise.

"A feisty one, eh?" He says and then leans forward slightly and I cross my arms as a "charming" smile comes across his face. "What's your name?"

"I do believe it is a custom for the man to introduce himself before the lady," I respond and he leans his head back in a laugh.

"I like you," he flirts and I resist rolling my eyes. "I'm Wakayama Atsuo and I'm in charge of this club."

"McCall Marie. I'm in the classroom next to yours with my club when a particular accident did occur," I explain and he narrows his eyes at me.

"And what would that be, Sweetheart?" Atsuo asks and I ignore is his question.

"My name is McCall Marie," I say stiffly. "And you will call me by my name otherwise I will assume you cannot say it." He glares at me but straightens his back.

"Alright, McCall-san," he begins, "what did they do?" This starts an uproar in the crowd and patience slowly starts to ebb.

"Liar!"

"Bitch!"

"We didn't do shit Wakayama-senpai!"

"Yeah, she's lying!"

Atsuo simply looks at me with a smug "what're you gonna do" face and I glare back. I manage to keep my temper reigned in and keep my compose until something hits me in the head. It's not exactly sticky but it's wet. I feel the back of my head and then sniff my fingers and recoil. Someone threw some kind of water balloon filled with water and vinegar at my hair. And it's dripping down my back. Into the fabric of my bra. They ruined my favorite hoodie. I'm going to commit homicide.

"_WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" I roar as I stand up quickly, my chair falling to the floor in the process and the room goes silent, all eyes on me. No going back now. "This fucking club," I yell as I turn towards Atsuo who is staring at me in shock, "decided it would be a fucking _gag_ to throw a rock, which might I remind you all still hurt her regardless of the slander and duct tape you covered it in and laugh about it while you were gone. I don't fucking care if you're sorry," I continue as Atsuo opens his mouth to say something, "because sorry isn't going to heal my friend. Sorry isn't going to heal that fucking bruise on her face and her bloody nose. Sorry isn't going to make me feel less of a fucking shitty person for pissing off Student Council and then letting them give us the room next to yours! So take your apology and stick it up your ass because I couldn't care less if you were sorry because sorry just ain't gonna cut it." I whirl on my heel, the folder still tucked under my arm as I slam the door behind me.

* * *

"You yelled at the gang next door?" Hotarū asks me when we all walk towards a café close to school for lunch and I shrug as we all sit down.

"I lost it on them. Pent up rage really," I respond as I stretch in my chair. Fortunately, Avaron had worked on costumes for the last play production and remembered the code to get into the department. She managed to find a blouse and tights that were my size and a plastic bag to carry my soaked clothes in. Hotarū managed to bribe the gardener to let him borrow the hose for a while so they could kind of wash out my hair.

"Well, at least they won't mess with us anymore," Avaron reasons and I shrug. As we place out orders, I think about all the yelling and wince at what I said.

"You really didn't have to do that," Haruhi tells me softly and I shrug.

"No, I really did have to do it. We'll be stuck with them for a while so I honestly want them to respect us. I don't need extra stress everyday because that'll just make Kyoya think I'm insane," I reply.

"Hey where is four eyes?" Hotarū asks as our food arrives and I shrug.

"I don't really know. We fought last night so he's the last person I want to see," I say as I take a bite out of my sandwich and they stare at me. "What?"

"Nothing," Hotarū hums a bit as he takes a bite out of his parfait.

"Trouble in paradise, I see," Avaron says sneakily and it takes all my strength not to gag on my sandwich.

"What paradise?" I snap and she rolls her eyes.

"Face it, you two were meant for each other," Hotarū reasons and I roll my eyes and scoff.

"Yeah, a match made in hell from corroded and rusty metal forced into molds. Give me a break," I reason and I look over at Haruhi. "You cannot be agreeing with these people." She looks apologetic as she gives me a small smile.

"They're kind of right," she says and I groan.

"You are all morons," I state and they all laugh at me.

"Anyway, what did you have a fight about?" Hotarū asks and I shrug.

"Kinda a weird fight, I suppose, but he got upset about me smoking," I explain but omit the part where he told me I'd fit in at our new club location.

"Damn, are you serious?" Avaron asks and Haruhi looks pensive while Hotarū is just digging into his parfait, part listening, part totally in love with his parfait.

"Maybe he was just worried about you?" Haruhi suggests and I snort.

"He could care less. To him, I'm just an assignment his old man gave him. His latest pet project," I respond bitterly and Haruhi raises her eyebrows and then frowns.

"Have you ever considered for just a second that Kyoya cares about you?" Haruhi reasons and I shrug.

"Not really. Should I?" I ask and Haruhi looks me directly in the eye.

"Yes you should because, believe or not Marie, people love and care for you regardless of the shit you've done," Haruhi says sharply and I freeze up. Okay, so that's kind of hard to believe what with my history of failed relationship after failed relationship and one stable one for about six months ending with one of us dead and the fact that half of my old school thought I was an insane pyro with manic depression. That and my self-esteem lays lower than the core of Earth.

"And why would Kyoya care? All I am to him is an annoying girl who makes him help her with her homework and listen to her read him stupid novels in English," I snap and Avaron snorts. "What?"

"You're actually going to deny the two of you in love. He helps you with your homework - which you are totally capable of doing yourself and he willingly says yes - and you read him novels in English when we all know he can read it perfectly himself," Avaron tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, I used to recite poetry to Ally whenever she was upset," I reply and Hotarū snorts.

"You are a true romantic," he laughs and I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair.

"I'm a writer; it's in the job description," I reply and they all laugh.

"Anyway, we should head back now seeing as I don't want the clubroom completely destroyed," I declare as I stand up and the others follow. "I wonder what they've decided to do now."

* * *

"What the hell." Our reaction is simultaneous when I see rows upon rows of people just kneeling in the hallways leading to our room. What is more astounding, though, is the flower display in front of us.

"Okay, why the fuck was Persephone here?" I ask aloud and am surprised to find Atsuo waiting there for us, back straight like a soldier.

"Hello, McCall-san," he tells me as he looks over all my friends. Hotarū and Avaron instinctively move in front of Haruhi and I move in front of them.

"Hi. Why are you in my clubroom and why have the Hanging Gardens of Babylon moved in with you?" I ask and he clears his throat.

"We would like to apologize for the trouble we have caused you," he declares, bowing at his waist and a cry erupts from the hall.

"_We are very sorry, Onee-sama!_" I turn around and then turn back to Atsuo who is giving me a crooked smile.

"What the...but you all...flowers...fucking..._ones-sama_?" I splutter and he laughs.

"They've never seen anyone talk back to me and think of you as a warrior," he tells me and I glare at him.

"Do not enjoy this," I tell him and then turn towards my wary friends. "Just ignore them."

"But we really are sorry. I punished those who harassed you all earlier," Atsuo tells me seriously and I nod.

"I accept your apology but isn't this," I say, gesturing around me, "a bit much?" He looks at me curiously and shrugs.

"Go big or go home," he says with a crooked smile and I give him one of my own.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Hotarū mutters and I shrug.

"We could always just drop them off at random teachers' rooms or their lounge," I answer. "We've got an entire army enlisted so why the fuck not use them properly."

"You're evil," Avaron laughs and I roll my eyes.

"I prefer devious but evil works just as well," I respond as I shove a couple bouquets of flowers into Atsuo's arms. When he opens his mouth to protest and I roll my eyes. "Oh no, Mr. High 'n Mighty, you're helping too."

"Welcome to a dictatorship," Hotarū claps Atsuo on the shoulder and I roll my eyes but laugh as well.

"Shut up and move the damned flowers," I chuckle and then I stick my head out the doorframe. "Alright slaves, get a move on, and move these flowers to new homes!"

Two or three hours later with minor altercations between the members of the other club and several trips up and down stairs, we end up with one bouquet of lilies and many very surprised teachers. I also end up with an army of slaves, a kind-of friendly neighbor, and a new clubroom. A very eventful day.

When I get to the house and go to my room, there's something sitting on my desk. I pick up the small package, I unwrap the plain brown paper and find a new book in English sitting on my desk. Alice in Wonderland. I laugh at the handwritten note on the inside cover from Kyoya.

'_Saw this when I went out. Don't say I never did anything for you_," I read out loud and I laugh as I flip through the pages. "Sweet. Apology accepted," I mumble and then I fall onto my bed to read my newly acquired book.

* * *

It's well into the night when Kyoya goes to check on Marie. _Surely_, he thinks, _she will be awake. She doesn't usually sleep this early_. To his surprise, though, Kyoya is met with a softly snoring Marie, her breaths little puffs against her blankets as she curls within herself.

"Marie must have been really tired," he mutters as he walks towards her bed but then realizes that the book he gave her as an apology is in her hands, finished. "You're welcome, moron." Kyoya covers the girl in blankets as she mutters something quietly so that he can only barely hear him.

"Love you."

Kyoya swallows and in a small whisper, he responds the exact same words and then quickly leaves the room.

* * *

**i am not dead. sorry about being away for a long time. school is a bitch and my inspiration dropped to levels of zero but i hope you liked this filler. : ) **

**~zari**


End file.
